


The Sin I Carry

by KaleidoScopeOfIce, MidnightOcean12



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Birth, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding, Breasts, Confessional, Confessional Sex, Demon Encounters, Demon Sex, Demonic Possession, Demons, Face-Fucking, Fantasy pregnancy, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Loss of Faith, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Narcissism, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Post Mpreg, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Religious Content, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Somnophilia, Super oblivious Mark, Trauma, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleidoScopeOfIce/pseuds/KaleidoScopeOfIce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightOcean12/pseuds/MidnightOcean12
Summary: A priest finds his faith being tested to the fullest...and not by the Lord.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Darkiplier, Mark Fischbach/Mark Fischbach, Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin, Markiplier/Darkiplier, Markiplier/Jacksepticeye
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I will admit that this collab was pretty self-indulgent lol since it combines quite a few of our kinks. We thoroughly enjoyed writing this together.

Many people of different opinions and minds had their beliefs of what Hell was like...

Some believed it to be a place of eternal suffering, and others thought it to be where sin was so plentiful that one would be driven mad just by glimpsing it. The truth was that no one would ever know. No mortal would ever see just what the underworld was like....unless you were a demon or perhaps an angel.

The Devil ruled Hell, of course. His reign was supreme, and all demons and sinful creatures answered solely to him. This kingdom, this...utopia...that he ruled, was a place of never-ending pleasures. Here, no one grew old. No one suffered...unless deemed so by the Devil. Every day, the King of the demons listened to the sound of his servants moaning, begging, crying, filled with ecstasy. Their cups never filled. And it pleased the Devil. But today, he was feeling rather bored. The demon king sat in his sleek iron bath of blissful tears and red wine, dipping his claw into the water and swirling the liquid about, creating a window to see into the human world...looking for someone to corrupt. Oh the blissfully unaware innocents were a feast to behold. There was a soft looking woman busy talking on the phone with a business broker, unaware that her very soul was being watched. And then there was a homeless man, sitting on the bench in the middle of some random city, asking for a dollar or two just to get by. He looked tasty, but no. The Devil needed someone _more_ innocent than that. Maybe someone who was more of a believer in the realms. They were more easy to corrupt. Onward he searched, scowling a little at finding nothing to satisfy his monotony. But eventually, he found the perfect soul…

A priest.

A man by the name of Mark Fischbach, who worked at a church in a busy city. It seemed that this man had been a believer since he was a child, born and raised by strict religious parents who made sure he attended catholic schools only and read the bible every day. And now here he was, running his own church, teaching the foolish mortals about the Holy Lamb. The Devil turned up his nose. Tch, a most annoying sight. Anyone who served the enemy was seen as a threat...but for the Devil...this was a glorious opportunity. The Devil smiled on, watching the unaware father chatting with his followers, the chain of his cross bumping against his broad chest. The king of darkness smirked, taking his other hand under the rippling waters he was bathing in, palming at his cock. 

Mark was gorgeous…

The Devil had seen his fair share of attractive priests over the centuries. Many of which he had proudly corrupted and dragged into the very depths of Hell. But there was something different about this one. About Mark. Curling his fingers around his hardening shaft, the demon king continued to watch Mark through his window to reality. He slowly pumped his hungry cock; black eyes narrowing in on how Mark shook a person's hand, how he smiled and created prominent dimples...how he swallowed with his Adam's Apple bobbing so sweetly. It made the Devil groan with want. The demon lord bit his lip as he glanced upon the beautiful specimen, and heard his deep, sensual voice. No wonder Mark was so well loved by his covenant. His very presence held power and charm, his voice alluring and graceful. 

The demon _must_ have him!

And with that thought, the Devil pumped his growing cock harder than before, squeezing with every stroke on the way up and on the way down, picking up speed as he went. It didn't take him long to reach his blissful finish. He stroked his heavy cock further and further, until the Devil was spilling all over his claws and into the water. He groaned heavily, relishing in the afterglow as he brought his hand up and tasted the remnants of his cum, mixed with the red wine and satisfying tears. It swirled on his tongue when he swallowed it, imagining what Mark’s cum was going to taste like. His mind was made up. He had to have this handsome priest, no matter the circumstances...

\---

Mark Fischbach was exhausted. The day had gone by smoothly, his followers all the more happier when they left his church. They all shook hands with him, praised him for the beautiful sermon and the gathering afterwards. It was an outdoor get together where there was plenty of food to share, games to play, and fellowship of the Lord to be chatted about. Mark applauded the efforts of his congregation for putting this together. But now the day was at an end and his tired old bones were begging him to calm down. He made sure to stop by the altar before retiring to his quarters, though. Erect just above it was the Lord's cross, standing proudly and signifying its unending faith. Mark knelt at the altar, hands joined together in prayer with his rosary between his fingers as he prayed to his god, thanking him for the successful day and thanking him for giving Mark the strength and wisdom for today's sermon. Once Mark's prayer was finished, he brought his rosary up to his lips, giving it a soft kiss, before standing back up to his feet and exiting the main church room. Mark lived here, in this massive building. He wouldn't have wanted it any other way. Though his room was relatively small, he never complained. Not once. He thanked his god every day for the small things, for the minuscule blessings that helped keep him going every day.

Mark yawned loudly as he settled down onto his bed. He removed his rosary and glasses, setting them gently on the nightstand. It was just then that his light flickered as he was about to turn the dial. Mark paused at what he saw, but the flickering stopped just as quickly as it came. He shrugged. “Must have been a surge,” he speculated, before fully turning his lamp off, leaving him in complete darkness. It didn't take him long to drift off into a deep sleep. Mark snuggled into his blankets and made himself comfortable, ready for a good night's sleep...

But as the hours ticked by, Mark never felt the demonic presence that silently invaded his living space.

Enter the Devil himself, graciously filling the room with his aura, but he was stealthy like a lion about to devour his prey. He approached the bed carefully, his eyes glowing a searing amber in the darkness. Mark lay peacefully, sound asleep on his back, some of the comforter exposing Mark's arms and torso. His long hair cascaded on the pillow, surrounding him in a black halo of sorts. The demon king was _desperate_ to touch him... but he refrained. He knew that if he woke the priest, no doubt that Mark would pull out his rosary and begin expelling him from the church, and then the Devil's plans would be foiled. The demon raised an arm, hovering a clawed hand just over Mark's closed eyes, barely touching. From the Devil's mouth came a quiet but troubling hex; the words flowing out past his lips like blood from an opened, festering wound. With this spell, the Devil rendered Mark fully dormant in his sleep. Nothing would wake him. Should someone even take a hatchet to the priest's gut, Mark would still remain deeply asleep. The king of demons smiled wickedly, taking in a small breath as the hex solidified itself into Mark's body. Now the devil could finally descend upon him…

Carefully, the demon lord pulled the covers off of Mark’s body with a simple hand gesture, whipping it to the side. Next came the clothes. Though he could just rip the shorts from Mark, the Devil wanted to see and bask in the glorious muscled man. He sat on the bedside, watching how Mark's chest slowly rose and fell with each subconscious breath. The mortal was so innocent...so pure...it made the Devil practically drool at how pristine this man's soul was. Oh how he couldn't wait to taint it and rid Mark of his spiritual innocence. With another hand gesture, the Devil crooked his claws in a certain way, and Mark's clothes were peeled off of his body like the skin from an apple. The clothes were chucked to the side, leaving Mark fully naked before the demon's sight. The luscious skin was already tempting theDevil, drawing him in for that sinful taste he was about to receive. No doubt this may give the gentle priest a nightmare or two. The Devil has seen it happen before. But he wouldn’t worry about that. The time had come. He crawled over the sleeping form, grabbing ahold of his long legs to spread them apart.

"Mmmm, look at how delicious you are," the Devil purred. "Spread out like the finest feast before me." Softly, the demon stroked the side of Mark's face, taking in the priest's gentle features. Fuck, he looked so peaceful, so beautiful...The Devil felt that Mark's face was almost too beautiful. It was so stunning that...he just had to wear it himself. Dipping his head down, the Devil met lips with Mark. The priest obviously didn't kiss back, lost too deep within his dreams to be woken. The Devil sighed heavily into the kiss, ravaging those lips and taking what he wanted. Slowly, the demon king's face began to shift and form into something new. Something gorgeous. When the transformation was completed, the Devil now wore Mark's face. An absolute perfect copy. He settled in between the priest’s legs, pushing the limp limbs aside until he was satisfied that every inch of the personal space was invaded by his own body. The demon lord smiled at his prey as he brought two of his own clawed fingers to his mouth, moistening them with his thick saliva. He moaned around the digits in his mouth, pulling back until the spit snapped the connection. 

“I’m going to enjoy this...”

It was easy to work his slickened claws into Mark's ass. In and out, he pumped them...watching as Mark's expression began to shift. The priest was still lost in the throes of sleep, but it was clear that he was feeling the pleasure of being stretched by the Devil's claws. Mark moaned softly, just barely rocking his hips up into those digits; his eyebrows knitted in bliss.

"Dearest Priest...you love this, do you not?" the Devil quietly asked the sleeping man. "The feeling of a demon taking your sweet, innocent body as you slumber? Fuck...this is everything and more..."

Mark moaned again in his sleep, turning his head to the side, exposing his long neck. The Devil smiled down at him, baring his sharp fangs. He couldn't resist. As he fingered the pliant hole, he leaned over Mark's sleeping form and attached his lips to the succulent neck, grazing the tips of his teeth along the skin. Mark smelled like cinnamon and pine all rolled into one. Delicious...The Devil bit down into the skin to get a small taste, loving the idea of ownership he now had on the innocent prey. The obscene squelching of his fingers penetrating Mark's hole was mouthwatering. The Devil couldn't hold himself back any longer. Retrieving his clawed digits and cleaning them thoroughly, the king of demons slathered up his own cock; lubrication easily coating the long shaft. He guided himself to Mark's prepped hole, not giving any sort of hesitation as he pushed the blunt head in, and watched with pride as Mark's expression twisted with a small bit of pain, coupled by a troubled moan.

“Exquisite...” the Devil murmured as he pushed in until his entire cock disappeared into Mark's orifice. He swirled his hips, spreading the hole open even more. Every wall hugged him so good, the silkiness gliding over his shaft with precision. He almost wanted to just stay like this, letting his cock stay buried and snug inside of the priest. But the Devil knew that now he was fully inside of Mark...nothing could hold him back. Gripping harshly onto Mark's hiked up legs, the demon began pounding into him, immediately shaking the bed and jostling Mark's body like a doll. Mark continued to slumber but his body kept making the sounds like he was in pain. His body bounced with each move and soon the Devil was moaning with him.

"Yes, my dear," the demon king crooned. "Oh how you feel so delicious wrapped around me like this...I love it." The Devil kept up his pace, making it faster, harder, more brutal. He didn't care how many bruises he left behind on the priest, he was determined to fill Mark's abused hole to the brim with his hot cum. He went faster and faster, the priest’s body accepting the pounding as it came, not resisting, completely pliant; just like a prey should be. 

“Mark, Mark, Mark! You’re mine. All _mine._ No one else can have you!” He muttered out loud before thrusting in one more time and spilled his hot demonic semen into the crevice. The Devil's pointed tongue lolled out, as he panted deeply with a moan so rich and satisfying that he could've easily melted into the bed with Mark. He relished in the aftershocks of his orgasm, body shuddering and feeling how his release filled the priest to the brim. Oh sweet suffering of tears, it was _wonderful._ The Devil pulled himself free from Mark's body, smiling down at the obscene mess his demon seed had made, and taking notice of the priest's torso which had been painted by his pearly white cum. It was clear that though Mark had been deep in sleep, his body clearly enjoyed every moment of the Devil's fucking. The king of demons stepped off of Mark's bed, but not before sparing a kiss to the priest's forehead. Almost in a tender manner. "Sleep well, my dear priest...for we shall meet again. This I promise you..." The Devil took his leave in a plume of black smoke, taking his foul aura with him along with the hex that he had cursed upon Mark.

\---

Morning broke bright and early for the priest.

The sun was shining proudly in the sky, waking up Mark as he grimaced from the light. His eyes blinked open and he yawned. Man...he was _exhausted._ Was he sick? Maybe...It was very rare for Mark to feel sick, let alone exhausted. The Lord always blessed him with a good night's sleep, but maybe...maybe today his body just decided to rebel.   
Slowly, due to stiffness, the priest sat up underneath his blankets. He rubbed his eyes and winced at the slight pain he felt but tried to pay it no mind. But once he swung his legs over the side and pulled back his sheets, his eyes widened in confusion at the bruisers that had blossomed on his torso and thighs. Where on earth had those come from? Did he have a violent dream last night? More importantly, when did Mark lose his clothes? The priest saw his nightwear scattered on the floor. Huh. Strange. Maybe he'd gotten too warm last night and had thrown them off while half-asleep? It was possible. But the bruises were still concerning...

...As was the dried semen on his pelvis.

Mark's cheeks burned bright red. Oh god...did he have a wet dream last night??? Oh lord, he couldn’t stay like this! Mark stood to his feet, ignoring his pain and stumbled into the bathroom, going immediately for the shower. He scrambled to get the water going, slight panic over taking his mind. He tried to think of _anything_ that he went through last night that could've caused this. Did he have a sinful dream? Did he violently thrash in his sleep? He couldn’t remember anything! It truly disturbed him. Now he couldn’t decide if he wanted to go pray, or shower first. No. No no, he couldn’t face the Lord like this. He needed to get cleaned first. Cleanliness leads to godliness. Mark showered for almost an hour, cleaning himself thoroughly and scrubbing every inch of his skin...almost roughly. It alarmed him when he cleaned himself in the lower regions of his body and found that his entrance was quite sore. Dear god...had his wet dream gotten so intense that he actually...fingered himself? Mark swallowed hard, unable to think of any other way this could have happened. He had fallen asleep so easily last night. In fact, he had slept so deeply that he couldn't even remember settling into bed. Mark sighed and continued his cleaning, wanting to just wash his sins off as soon as possible so he could go and pray.

Mark started to chastise himself for letting his body go like that. He couldn’t believe his body would betray him! But he was clean now, and he was ready to pray. He had his head low, hoping the Lord could see how humble he was trying to be as he entered the main church room where the altar was. He sighed and knelt on his knees on the padded prayer stool, forming the cross over his chest before putting his hands together.

“Lord, hear my prayer. Forgive me for I have sinned. Though I cannot fully understand how the sin was commuted, I take full responsibility...”

He continued to pray, hoping that his god would forgive him readily. It was certainly troubling, the fact that his body would commit such a sin like this. But he couldn't let it deter him from his duties. He had to repent, let the Lord forgive him, and continue to serve in the master's ways. Mark finished his prayer and stood back up, feeling a little bit better after his confession. It was time to start the day.

Later that afternoon, the deacons and elders had gathered for lunch, each one of them bringing their own tasty dishes. It was a beautiful day outside, so they chose to eat just outside of the church, on one of the nearby picnic tables. Much laughter was shared, along with discussion of past sermons. Mark did his best to bear through the pain. The Lord must’ve really been testing him today. First the exhaustion, then the pain, then the bruises...then the dried filth on his stomach. The Lord works in mysterious ways, they say. Today was definitely mysterious. But he did his best to hide it all. He prayed and scrubbed himself thoroughly this morning. He was forgiven. 

Right? 

“Father Mark? Are you feeling alright?” Father McLoughlin asked him. 

“Hmm?” Mark looked up at the Irishman and tried to smile as best he could. Mark really loved his fellow Fathers from the area. Father McLoughlin was an Irish ally born and raised in Ireland, but sought a brighter calling for America at a younger age. He saw the wickedness that needed to be guided. He’d been in the country for nearly 10 years now. A very sweet and kind hearted man he was. “You don’t seem like yourself today.”

"Beg your pardon?" Mark questioned with a small tilt of his head.

"Meant no disrespect, it just seems like you're kinda distracted," Father McLoughlin remarked. Mark sighed a little, plucking a fresh strawberry off of his plate and chomping on it, as his gaze drifted to the other pastors who were chatting away.

"Well...I guess I am," he admitted. "But it's nothing for you to worry about. I'm fine. I promise. Just didn't sleep very well last night." Mark knew that that was partially a lie, and he hoped that the Lord would forgive him for it. This was a positive, public outing, and Mark didn't want to bring up his troubling discoveries from this morning. It would seem most disrespectful.

"The Lord not bless you with a good night's sleep?" McLoughlin asked.

“No no, He did. I slept very soundly. It’s just...” Mark trailed off, taking another small bite of his fruit. He internally cringed when he felt the pain in his side when he breathed. 

“...just?” 

“Forgive me, Father Sean. It’s nothing, I assure you. I don’t mean to bring down this joyous event,” Mark tried again to deflect the situation. “But if you’ll excuse me, I need to use the restroom.”

“Of course, of course. And forgive me too. I don’t mean to pry,” Father McLoughlin smiled at him. Mark gave him a nod and left the table, thankful that this conversation was over. 

\---

Mark re-entered the church, the large doors echoing off the walls as he walked to emphasize how alone he was. When he entered the bathroom, he stopped in front of the mirror, placing his palms face down on the sink. He sighed heavily, feeling the pain as he breathed in, only to diminish as he breathed out. He didn’t actually get a good look at the bruises this morning....With worry still picking at his nerves, Mark undid his robes and pulled down his underwear, to assess the damage. The bruises, which he clearly remembered being light blue in color this morning, were now a dark, angry purple. And they dotted his hips in a rather...peculiar pattern. Mark narrowed his eyes, studying them. It almost looked like someone's hands had been violently gripping his waist. But...there was no way. Mark knew he was alone last night. He knew he had slept and that no one had woken him. If someone had assaulted him, he would've been awake by their actions to his body. It still begged the question...did Mark do this to himself? Or did something come upon him last night? It genuinely worried Mark, and he tried to regain his composure as he breathed deeply. He had to consult with his god about this. Perhaps the Lord would have answers that Mark eagerly sought. For now, he had to be strong. He had to keep his head up, for his community and those closest to him. Only a second later, Mark was stunned into a fearful panic at the sound of something emerging from the bathroom stall. He turned his head towards the sound then back towards the floor, swiftly pulling up his garments in fear of embarrassment. He stuck his hands under the faucet, doing his best to act casual as the other gentleman stepped out and approached the furthest sink. 

“Afternoon,” Mark said casually, as he washed his hands. The other figure didn’t seem to respond. They also didn't appear familiar to Mark. As far as the priest was concerned, only himself and the rest of the deacons and pastors were attending this get-together. And he knew their faces well.

....Where had this stranger come from?

Were they perhaps a lost soul? Maybe looking for guidance? Mark finished washing his hands and grabbed a piece of paper towel to dry them off. "I don't believe we've met. What brings you here, my friend?"

The figure remained silent which made Mark a little uneasy. However, he kept his composure, hoping not to agitate the stranger. He kept his poise as best he could as he finished drying his hands. “Well, if I may introduce myself. Father Mark Fischbach,” Mark tried to sound inviting. Maybe this person was just timid. Still nothing as they too finished washing their hands and reached for the paper towels, drying their hands calmly. Mark bit his lip. Maybe this person was just in a foul mood? He could feel his skin starting to crawl, and opted to make an exit. "Well, um..." he gave a small cough. "It was nice to meet you. Have a pleasant day." As he turned away to exit the bathroom, he felt a strong ping of fear go down his spine. The person finally spoke...

“I saw the bruises, Father...” a deep growl sounded behind him. Mark stiffened in his place, turning sharply to look at the man to say something, but his throat seized in horror.

He saw the man’s face...staring back at him, but it was...himself! H-How was that possible?! Mark reached up and automatically gripped his rosary; terror seizing his heart. "Wh-Who are you?! Wh-Why are you wearing my face?!" The stranger indeed looked just like Mark. It was horrifying. Like a clone of the priest. But it wasn't completely accurate, as he stared on in horror. Mark saw that this...'other' him had ashen grey skin, and their eyes were coal black, but glistening red.

“Mother of God!” Mark trembled as he grabbed onto his rosary, saying a prayer under his breath. “The Lord is with me--!”

“He is not with you now, my dear Priest...soon, you will be _mine_...” the ashened man smiled widely, baring his sharp teeth. And that’s when Mark knew what he was dealing with....There was a demon in his coven! Mark hastily turned and ran out of the bathroom as quickly as his legs could carry him, ignoring the burning itch at the back of his neck and muttering every single prayer he could think of. The pastors...the deacons...he had to let them know at once that there was an unholy creature inside of the church! Mark burst through the doors to outside, almost tripping and catching the attention of Father McLoughlin and the other priests. Sean McLoughlin was the first to stand up from his seat, when he saw the wide-eyed look on Mark's face. "Father? Is everything alright?"

Mark raced up to them; his breaths coming out panicked and his once-tan skin now as white as a sheet. The priest was terrified, and Sean could see it clearly. "What happened?" McLoughlin asked. "Are you hurt?"

"Th-The church! A-A demon! We must--must cleanse it!" Mark panted, trying to get his fearful words out. The other pastors and deacons all stood up too.

"A demon? Father Mark, what are you talking about?" they started asking, sounding very confused.

“In--In the bathroom! I saw a demon!” Mark started panicking. 

“Mark, please, take a breath and calm yourself.”

“I--okay okay! I apologize. But you have to believe me!” Mark said, shaking.

“Is it possible you imagined it?” one of the deacons asked.

“No! I saw _him!_ Only it was me! He had my face!” Mark shrieked. The pastors and deacons still didn't look convinced.

"Father, can you show us where?" Sean asked. Mark seemed to pale further, horrified by the idea of leading one of his friends into a supposed demon trap.

"I-I-I..."

"Come, show us where," one of the pastors, Bob, motioned for Mark to lead them. Mark was still trembling, but he took a nervous gulp and nodded, going back into the church, with his friends following behind. He led them to the public restrooms, with his breathing coming out panicked again as he feared the demon would still be in there, waiting to strike. Bob marched straight in, with Mark calling after him.

"Father Robert! WAIT!"

The pastor walked into the restroom, and the lot were quiet for a moment...until Mark heard him speak up. "There's no one here, Father."

Mark looked bewildered, as did his fellow pastors. They all looked at each other before looking at Mark.

“I-I swear! He was just there!” Mark whispered In terror, starting to hyperventilate. Father McLoughlin immediately went to his aid, grabbing his arm. 

“Mark, please calm yourself! Breathe, alright?” Sean pleaded.

Mark couldn't believe this. The demon had been there! Right there! He couldn't have imagined it. It had seemed so real. Was he going insane? The priest tried to get his breathing under control, feeling Father McLoughlin and Father Wade at his side wanting to calm him. "I-I just...I don't understand. I was in front of a demon that wore my face!"

"Do you think maybe the Lord was testing you?" Father Wade gently asked. "Perhaps he wanted to make sure you were prepared when in the presence of a demon."

"You had your rosary on you, right?" Sean inquired.

"Y-Yeah. Yeah, I did," Mark confirmed.

"Then maybe your faith in the Lord caused the demon to flee."

“No! This was different! He--He didn’t even flinch! “ Mark exclaimed, holding onto Wade and Sean as he tried to catch his breath. 

“Different? How?” Bob asked.

“His skin and presence was unlike anything I’ve ever dealt with before,” Mark explained more steadily now. “He was grey in color, eyes a deep black, but they glowed a brilliant red!”

“Oh my...” Sean whispered. “Could it be?”

"It is possible," Bob replied, picking up on what Sean meant. "But for him to be here...." the priest trailed off unexpectedly, and became quiet. Everyone was holding their breath, waiting for him to finish. Father Robert seemed to stand up a little straighter, and he slowly turned his head in Mark's direction. "....It is nothing. You did not see a demon."

Wade furrowed his eyebrows. "But Father Robert, how can you be so sure?"

"Mark did not see a demon," Bob repeated, voice almost monotone. "The Lord was only testing him with a hallucination. You are safe here, Mark." The way that Bob's words came out sounded very strange...but Mark had to believe him. The priest calmed his nerves finally and gave a shaky sigh. 

"I...I guess you're right."

The other pastors and deacons seemed to be in agreement.

“But, Father Robert, we should do a blessing just in case,” Sean countered. “Whatever is ailing our brother surely won’t stop until his house is at peace.”

Mark looked to Sean with soft, thankful eyes, reassured that someone believed him.

“Consider it done, but we won’t breathe another word of this. Understood?” Bob declared. They all nodded in agreement. Maybe it was all a dream. Maybe the Lord had some bigger plans to show him. Maybe this was the beginning of something he couldn’t comprehend. What did it all mean? Only time would tell...

“Father Mark?” Sean’s soft voice next to him interrupted. Mark looked to him sharply, still feeling scared. “Would you like to stay with me tonight?”

"I-I...um...w-well I..." Mark tried to find the words. "I-I would feel incredibly guilty for leaving God's house, especially if he truly was trying to test me today. I don't want him to think that I'm running from him."

"Then let me stay here with you tonight," Sean offered. "I'll bestow a blessing onto the church and your quarters for good measure, alright?"

Mark nodded. "Th-Thank you, Father McLoughlin."

\---

Sean was true to his word. After the other pastors and deacons had left for the day, Sean stayed behind and brought out his reserved bottle of holy water and wreaths of incense. He had initially instructed Mark to wait in his room while Sean cleansed the area, but Mark didn't wish to be left alone, so he joined him. Together they sprinkled the holy water around the areas where Mark had first encountered the mysterious demon, as well as around Mark's bedroom. After that, they burned the incense in different areas of the church, filling the rooms with the sweet, smokey smell. Mark really appreciated Sean’s help in all of this. He didn’t have a lot of room for the two of them, but Sean insisted he was perfectly comfortable with a roll up bed he’d brought back from his own parrish. Mark felt slightly embarrassed that the room was small, but Sean only smiled at him when seeing the quarters, again assuring that he was perfectly comfortable. Mark felt more and more at ease with each tick of the clock. Hopefully, the demon would be kept at bay from entering this evening. Once Sean and Mark had both finished cleansing the parrish, they both settled into Mark’s small space. Mark was grabbing some food from his fridge while Sean had placed his bedroll on the floor. 

“Thank you for your help today, Father McLoughlin,” Mark said from over his shoulder. 

“Please, call me Sean,” The other man said with a smile. “It was the least I could do. You were very shaken up.”

Mark nodded. He was glad he could count on someone like Sean. As they both settled down that night, Mark found it impossible to fall asleep. His mind was too busy with fears and doubts. Would he wake back up adorned in new bruises? Would he be covered in his own filth again from another sinful dream? Or would something even worse happen to him? Mark tossed and turned, eyes shut tight as he battled with his anxiety, wanting so badly to find sleep. As he did, it seemed that Sean had taken notice. Mark's restlessness broke the young priest's heart. He sat up in his spot, watching as Mark shuffled back and forth between different sleeping positions. Sean knew he had to help somehow. And so he got out from his sleeping bag, very quietly crawling into Mark's bed. The Irishman settled just behind him, spooning Mark. He took an arm and rested it protectively across the man's front, feeling how Mark gently shook. Sean used his own bodily presence as a way to hopefully calm his friend's nerves.

“You’re alright, Mark. You’re not alone. Do you feel me breathing?” Sean gently murmured to him, hoping his voice was soothing enough to help him get through. He felt Mark nod against him in the dark, pushing himself a bit closer to the Irishman. “Good, Good. Breathe with me, okay? In...and out...breathe in....and out...”

It seemed to be working, as Mark's shaken body began to finally calm. Sean could feel the priest's pounding heart against his hand steadily slowing. He smiled warmly, and held Mark a bit tighter against him as he closed his eyes and began to say a prayer. Mark's nerves were eventually eased as he listened to the quiet prayer that Sean spoke, hearing how the priest prayed for safety and comfort for him. It warmed Mark's heart immensely, and a few tears left his eyes. He was finally able to breathe normally again, and Mark found himself drifting off to the sound of Sean's voice as the prayer went on.


	2. Chapter 2

It would've been wonderful to hear that Mark had a restful sleep and that his worries were gone. But the priest's story was only beginning, as he was unexpectedly woken up by his own stomach churning violently. Mark had pulled himself free of Sean's sleepy hold and darted to his bathroom, practically plunging his face into the toilet as he vomited up yesterday's meal. It was certainly a surprise to Sean, who woke up shortly after he heard horrible retching in the bathroom. Wanting to be of some use, the young priest fetched a glass of water for Mark, kneeling by the man's side and gently rubbing his back as Mark emptied the last contents of his stomach. Mark huffed and coughed until all of his contents were drained into the bowl, the smell wretched to his nostrils. 

“Easy, Mark,” Sean encouraged, still idly rubbing the distressed man’s back.

“F-Forgive me, I-I don’t know what’s wrong!” Mark pleaded, almost sounding like he was crying.

"Sssshhhh, Mark, there's no need to be sorry," Sean gently hushed him. He handed the glass of water to Mark, steadying the priest's hand as he drank from it. "You probably threw up because of how anxious you were yesterday."

Mark cleared his throat a little, drinking some more water. "You think so?"

Sean nodded. "It has happened to me before. Sometimes stress can be so great it can cause our bodies to reject what we've eaten previously. And you were certainly at the edge of your rope yesterday."

"Y-Yeah, that's true," Mark agreed. He gave a sigh, flushing the toilet and taking another gulp of water to clear the nasty taste from his mouth. Sean was right. This was just from nerves.

“How do you feel?” Sean asked him, patting his shoulder.

“I’m so tired..” Mark responded, wiping his mouth with a towel. 

“Think you can return to bed?”

“I can...I can try. I don’t feel the urge to vomit any more.”

“Good good. Would you still like some company?” Mark blushed a little, but nodded his head. 

“Alright.”

\---

After a quick mouthwash rinse and cleaning his face, Mark and Sean walked back into the little bedroom, laying down on the bed. Sean was spooning him from behind just like before, keeping a flat palm over the older man’s chest. They remained like that until morning, as Sean did his best to keep Mark company. They woke together and brushed their teeth, with Sean constantly checking up on Mark and asking if he was okay. The priest responded that he felt a bit better. His anxiety had been dulled due to exhaustion, and he felt that he would need a nap later in the day, but Mark knew that he couldn't afford to slack off right now. Not when his church and community needed him. Sick or not, Mark chose to face the day. His thoughts still occasionally drifted back to yesterday. Back to when he had seen that demon...but there was a sense of relief that came over him when he walked the church and saw that the holy water was still where it had fallen, and the remainder of the incense sticks were still giving off their comforting smell. Mark gave a small smile. The church had truly been cleansed, thanks to his and Sean's efforts. Perhaps today would be better after all. Both men continued about their day, all dressed in their garments. Sean offered to help stay for the morning at least to help Mark clear anyone who came in. Mark was grateful and accepted. 

The morning was pretty easy going with only a few visitors here and there, needing to just be in the house of God while others needed to use the confessional. Sean had just taken his shift and stepped out to allow Mark a chance to offer prayers. Mark stepped in and sat on the hard bench, his priest robes gathering at his waist. He kissed his rosary and mumbled a small prayer, only slightly startled when he heard the door open and close next to him. Mark opened his mouth to greet the new stranger and ask them what they would be confessing today...but no words came out. They died in his throat. He gripped his rosary tighter...when he realized that something felt...wrong. It was an unnatural feeling. Eerily similar to how he had felt when he had met that demon yesterday.

“Hello, Father...heard you were feeling a little ill today. How are you feeling now?” The deep voice of a man greeted him from behind the little window. Mark said a little prayer and didn’t answer. A sudden strange feeling came over him, like he had become paralyzed, but yet he could move if he truly tried. He tried to call out for help, but again no sound left his mouth! This was bad! It was the demon! He knew it! He knew it!

“Now, now, Mark. We don’t want to bring any unnecessary attention to ourselves, do we?”

Mark felt his heart starting to race. Shit shit shit. This was very bad. He had no way of calling Sean for help. And so he found himself calling for help from the Lord. The priest gripped his rosary exponentially tight in his hands and started quietly but quickly praying. As he prayed, he heard the demon from the other side give a deep chuckle. Their voice...it almost sounded like... _his own!_

"I wished to see you again, Mark," the demon quietly spoke. "And what better to have some time to ourselves than in a confessional. I'll admit that your cleansing acts from last night were a bit of a nuisance....but now I have you here with me...more or less."

Mark's heart began to pound in his chest as he kept trying to pray. He called unto the Lord above, hoping he was watching him, keeping him safe from this monster! But it seems his prayer went unheeded, for when Mark felt a sudden heavy presence on top of him and he shot his eyes wide open to see the demon who wore his face with glowing red orbs and a devilish smirk to match. Mark tried to scream, but his voice felt constricted. The demon reached a hand out, almost gently wrapping it around Mark's throat. "Mmm, so beautiful..." he purred as he saw the unbridled fear in the priest's eyes. It was delicious. Fear was, without a doubt, a very good look for Mark. The demon settled himself comfortably on Mark's lap, effectively trapping the priest where he sat.

"Wh-Who...are you?" Mark found that he could only raise his voice to a whisper. Nothing louder. "Wh-Why do you t-torment me like this?"

The demon chuckled again, and the very sound sent blood rushing downwards to Mark's cock, nearly making him squeak. "...I have many names, dear one. But you may address me as...Dark."

Mark was about to retort until Dark swiveled his hips downward, catching their dicks together in a delicious manner. Mark let out a soft moan but was cut off when Dark began to squeeze.

“It’s a pity we don’t have this place all to ourselves, my dear. But I find this setting to be...kinky...”

There were a million thoughts racing through Mark's mind. With the main one being...how could his god have let this happen to him?! Mark wanted to cry, but no tears came. He wished to scream, but Dark prevented him from doing so. And Dark was starting to... _oh god_...he was starting to grind against Mark. The burst of pleasure from the dry friction practically short-circuited the priest's brain.

“Mmmm, such a big cock, Mark. Bet you had plans to use it on your good friend out there, hmm?” Dark murmured as he pressed their cocks harder and harder together with each movement. Mark tried to speak, but the pressure on his neck forced him to be quiet. His eyes began to roll upward, the world turning black. But then Dark released his throat, making the priest cough and spitter. “I didn’t quite catch that, you filthy beast...”

"I-I didn't--" Mark hardly got the chance to explain himself, before Dark leaned forward and silenced him with a sinful kiss. Mark squinted his eyes shut, trying to push the demon off of him, but it was no use. The unholy creature was obviously much more powerful than him. He felt Dark's tongue worm its way into his mouth, and a shiver went down his spine as his own tongue met it. Mark had never kissed another man or woman in this manner. It was bizarre. It was.... _exciting._ Dark broke the kiss; a strand of saliva connected between their lips. He broke it as he licked his own lips with his long tongue. "What a delight you are, Mark..." He rocked his hips against the priest again, and continued to do so, grinding their cocks together without pause. Mark tried his damndest to resist the amounting euphoria he was feeling. He shut his eyes, he looked away; he even tried to will away his own erection, feeling disgusting for even getting turned on by this Hell spawn. Dark just smiled sharply at him but didn’t cease his movements. The demon grounded even harder, leaning forward to whisper in Mark's ear before licking it. “Just give in, my little lamb. Feel the pleasures no man should be sheltered from. It’s only natural. Why hide your body from its own desires?” 

Mark found himself getting lost in the pleasure after those words, bringing his hands up almost involuntarily to the demon’s hips.

"That's it, love," Dark purred. Before Mark knew it, the demon had pulled out his cock, along with his own. They were both slick with precum, making the slide of their grinding much easier. Mark panted, feeling like he was going to burst. Fuck...this felt so good. And it was coming from a _demon_ of all things. They moved together in tandem. Dark held both of their cocks in his large hand, massaging and pumping their lengths together. Dark couldn’t help but chuckle at the size difference between him and the mortal. Granted, Dark could make himself any size he wanted to, but in this case, Dark was letting his normal state be the bearer of this ecstasy. Dark’s cock was larger than the priest’s, which gave him a good advantage of covering more surface area to make this as sinfully pleasurable as possible. And it was working. Mark’s cock tip leaked even more, able to collect in the tight space between their sensitive skin. Mark began bucking, not really caring much any more as he panted, just trying to chase that pleasure, chase after his release. God, why did this feel so good? Why was he being cursed by this foul creature? He’d have to pray really hard after this. Maybe just this one time...

“Oh, ahhhn! Ahh, I-I’m close!” Mark panted. 

“Mhmm, I know you are, lamb. Who are you thinking about, hmm?”

Briefly, Mark's thoughts drifted to Sean. He saw his sweet face, his genuine smile framed by his well-trimmed beard...Dark picked up on it, feeling how Mark throbbed against him. "You're thinking of him, aren't you?" the demon teased. "That beautiful, pale-skinned priest whom you call 'friend'...Is he more than just a friend, dear Mark? Or would you want nothing more than to sink your fat cock into him, watching how he cries out from underneath you and paints his and your belly with his cum..."

 _Christ almighty_...Mark couldn't take it anymore. He threw his head back, wanting to scream as his orgasm came crashing into him, but his blissful cry was swallowed up by Dark, as the demon sealed lips with him again, intending to keep him quiet. Regardless, Mark's cock streamed his cream all over his robes, up his chest, and over Dark’s large hand. His muscles spasmed under the demon, his fingers clenching hard onto the bony hips. The sensations were intense. Mark couldn’t remember the last time he felt pleasure this fulfilling while being conscious. He missed it. Dark pulled away, quietly laughing. "Look at you. The once innocent and pure priest...now stained by his own filth. I look forward to seeing you again, Mark..."

And with that, the demon took his leave, melting into the floor and disappearing from Mark's sight. The priest was still dazed from his intense orgasm, lying there limply and eyes half-lidded as he breathed heavily. He didn't even react to the booth door being opened, shedding light into the small area.

“Mark, are you alright--?” Sean's voice sounded from the open doorway, catching himself at the end and gasped at what he witnessed. There was Mark laying back, his manhood on the outside of his robes...and his semen covering the fabric. It glistened in the light beam. Mark rolled his head, opening his eyes at the sound of Sean's voice before realizing what was happening. Quickly, he sat up and covered himself, adjusting his penis back into his underwear, mumbling a series of quick apologies. “Sean! Oh my! I swear, it’s not what it looks like! I can explain!”

Sean just continued to stare on in shock. Mark's eyes welled up with tears, fearing that Sean would run away, having just witnessed this embarrassing state Mark was in. But he wasn't expecting the Irishman to suddenly say, "...Stay right there. Okay? I'll be right back." Sean quietly closed the booth's door and jogged off to somewhere, thoroughly surprising Mark. What was he doing? Was he going to tell someone? Oh god no! Mark looked down at the mess he had created. Christ...he had been defiled by a demon. A creature of Hell! How on earth and heaven would his god forgive him for this?! Mark was startled as the booth door was opened back up, and he saw Sean with a wet cloth and a large towel.

“Here,” Sean murmured as he handed the wet cloth to the startled man. He then held the towel up to cover what he couldn’t see to give Mark some privacy. “Go ahead and clean up. I won’t breathe a word of this.”

Mark just nodded and proceeded to wipe himself down. He was still shaken, but wonderfully relieved that Sean wasn't abandoning him or cursing him. Sean kept his eyes respectfully averted as Mark continued to clean himself up, not saying a word. Once Mark was certain he had cleaned up the remains of his mess, Sean let him step out of the booth. There was no one else around. Mark's cheeks were still flushed bright pink from his embarrassment and afterglow. He didn't meet eyes with Sean, afraid of what the priest might say.

“I can see the worry in your eyes,” Sean murmured as they walked together. “Here. Wrap this around you in case someone walks in.” Sean wrapped the towel around Mark's waist and pulled a plastic bag from his pocket. Mark sighed, nodded, and took the bag from him after the towel was secure. He discarded the dirtied cloth into the bag.

“Thank you, Sean. I’m going to get cleaned up..” Mark said, sounding incredibly guilty and defeated.

It was maybe the longest shower of his life. Mark ended up crumpling up on the floor of his shower stall, crying softly as the hot water poured over his defiled, exhausted body. He was ultimately ashamed for what he had done. That he had let himself be tempted by such a demon...and how the demon had made him enjoy all of that pleasure. That wonderful...amazing....delicious pleasure...

Mark had taken so long in the shower that Sean began to grow worried. When Mark finally exited from the stall, clothed in new robes and toweling down his hair, Sean was there, waiting in his room. "F-Forgive me, Father Mark," the young Irishman apologized. "I grew concerned and wished to check in on you."

Mark ruffled the towel through his hair, hoping it was hiding the blush on his cheeks. “Oh, um. I do appreciate your concern, Sean. I just...I’m sorry I took so long,” Mark countered before clearing his throat. “I assure you I’m...I’ll be alright.”

“But you’re not?” Sean asked, shyly looking up at his fellow priest, biting his lower lip. Mark had to look away because damn....it was stirring the image the foul demon had put in his head of Sean beneath him...getting fucked raw and hard, cursing and moaning all at once--! 

No! No, Mark can’t think like that! He needed to stop this nonsense. Mark sighed and sat himself down on his bed. "Sean, I..."

"Father Mark...what happened in the confessional booth? I know that it isn't my place to ask but, I'm legit worried about you," Sean questioned. Mark felt his heart beginning to pound again. Should he just tell him the truth? What was the likelihood that Sean would even believe him? Mark could explain it but...he wouldn't reveal those sinful thoughts he had of the Irishman.

"It was that same demon," Mark spoke. "The one I had seen in the public restroom yesterday. H-He cornered me in the booth, forced me to be silent. A-And then he..." Mark trailed off, looking to see if Sean was still listening. He was, but he had a confused look on his face. So Mark kept going. "He straddled me and--and ground against me. And after it was over, he disappeared and then you found me and--"

"Mark." Sean gently cut him off. "This...This really doesn't sound normal for you. Do you know what could maybe be causing these hallucinations?"

Mark's heart broke a little. Of course Sean didn't believe him…

“...I don’t know. But it’s...it’s all so real! I don’t know why the Lord is testing me this strongly. I haven’t done anything different,” Mark tried to explain, not wanting to sound any more crazy to young Irishman. 

“Well...I hate to ask this, Father, but...are you on any substances?” Sean asked, non judgemental.

"What? No! No no no! Not at all! I would never!"

"Okay okay, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, it's just..." Sean paused. "Sometimes hallucinations are caused by drugs. But then again, hallucinations can also be caused by lack of sleep or lack of water."

Mark shook his head. "I've been sleeping just fine, and I always hydrate regularly. I just...I don't know what to do. What to make of this."

"Nor do I, father."

They stayed silent for a moment both twiddling their thumbs in their laps. Mark sighed and gathered the courage to ask what was really weighing on his mind. The silence wasn’t tolerable any more. He had to ask...

“You’re not going to...tell anyone...are you?” Mark asked carefully, trying to keep his sinful thoughts to himself when he looked at Sean’s bearded jaw line.

Sean's expression softened immediately. "Of course not. I don't quite understand why this is happening to you, Mark, but rest assured I will be praying for you every chance that I get, in hopes that the Lord will grant you mercy during this trying time."

Mark nodded. "Thank you, Sean. I'm very grateful to have you in my life."

"Of course, Mark."


	3. Chapter 3

Since the incident in the confessional booth, Mark made the decision to carry his most precious and prized rosary with him wherever he went. It was rare for him to bring it out of its box unless he was performing an exorcism on an unfortunate soul. But Mark felt that if he did not carry it with him, then the demon known as Dark would strike again. He always kept it tight in his hand, clutching it like his lifeline as he delivered his sermons to the people. And for about two days, it actually seemed to help. Mark felt his tension leaving his body, and he was no longer afraid to be left alone. Even the other pastors and deacons noticed that Mark seemed to carry an air of positivity around him. It was a wonderful feeling, to not be afraid anymore. Mark believed that Dark was certainly being kept at bay by his rosary and newfound faith.

But something strange began to take place. Not just two days later after Mark's encounter with the demon in the confessional booth, the priest took notice that his midsection was starting to become bloated.

Mark was in his own private bathroom, inspecting the small bump in the mirror. Wondering what it could possibly be, the priest poked and prodded at it with his finger, noticing the firmness of his skin. Is it possible he had...a tumor? 

“What are you?” Mark wondered out loud to himself.

“I can tell you _exactly_ what it is, little lamb...”

Mark jumped out of his skin when he heard the voice right behind him, turning abruptly to face the demon that he knew it had come from. But there was no one there. On instinct, Mark clutched his special rosary as hard as he could in the palm of his hand. He was safe. He knew he was safe. So long as he trusted in his god and so long as he held onto this rosary, Dark could not harm him. For good measure, Mark held up his cross and shouted out a prayer, warning to the demon to leave him be. The air was still, and nothing out of the ordinary happened. Mark huffed. Good. That would teach him. The priest threw on his robes and headed out to the main gathering area of the church. He was to be having communion with his fellow pastors and deacons, and no demon was going to interrupt him during this precious time.

Communion finished late that evening, and Mark was nabbed by Sean before he left. "Um...Father Mark? May I have a word with you, please? ....In private?"

Mark nodded his head and bid the others a pardon. Sean and Mark then both headed back towards the priest’s private quarters, out of sight of the rest, closing the door behind them. Sean and Mark stood face to face for a minute or so, neither of them moving. 

“S-So...Um...what did you want to talk about?” Mark asked him sheepishly.

"I wanted to check up on you," Sean answered. "You seem to be a bit in better spirits lately, which I'm very happy to see. But I noticed something during this evening's communion."

"Huh?"

"Are you...ill?"

Mark furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what Sean meant, until he realized what the Irishman was referring to. "Oh...I guess you noticed the bloating too, huh?"

Sean nodded. "Have you been able to...uh...properly pass gas?" he asked, slightly embarrassed. "Being bloated to that degree certainly can't be comfortable."

"I think it was just from something I ate yesterday," Mark replied. Sean frowned. Even from where he stood, the small bulge in Mark's belly was pretty noticeable against his collared shirt. He hoped that Mark wasn't hiding any kind of pain it may be causing him. But he chose to believe his friend and nodded.

"I see. Well then, I hope the swelling goes down soon."

"Thank you, Sean. Is there, uh, anything else you wished to speak about?"

At this, Mark saw how Sean bit his lower lip.

A strange awkward silence fell between them, Mark trying to read the young man in front of him. He also couldn’t help the sinful thought of capturing those lips with his own. Even if he could do it for just a minute, he’d be happy. Kissing wasn’t even a sin...but between two males...well...god would forgive him, right? He’s been a servant his entire life. Surely a simple kiss wouldn’t deem him evil enough to go to hell over. Besides...Sean was the closest person to call a friend during these trying times. He was always there for Mark, come to think of it. 

But Mark didn’t have to think about it much more after that because he suddenly, stunned out of his absent mindedness, felt a pair of soft lips and scratchy beard against his own.

Wait...Mark wasn't kissing Sean. _Sean_ was kissing Mark! What on earth?! Part of Mark wanted to question it, but that fleeting thought was instantly gone as it became real to Mark that, yes, this was happening. Mark brought up his hands, grabbing at the back of Sean's head as they both feverishly kissed. Sean had pushed him against the door, making the frame slightly rattle, as he grew almost vigorous in his kisses. And Mark drank it all up. A quiet moan left him, and from there, those sinful thoughts he had harbored of Sean were now assaulting his brain at full force...almost like they weren't his own. Mark popped a boner almost immediately.

Sean was the first to pull back so they could catch their breaths. His face was beet red, his hair a little damp from sweating, his body shaking. He must’ve been pent up like this for a while. 

“I-I couldn’t hide my feelings any longer, Mark,” Sean whispered between them, his hands gripping Mark's robes to pull himself closer. “I want you to know that...that...I--“ Sean couldn’t finish, a little shy.

"It's okay," Mark reassured him. "...I feel the same way. C'mere..." He pulled the Irishman back into a heavy kiss, causing them to moan into each other's mouths. Mark managed to pull himself away from the door, reversing their positions as he now pinned Sean against it. Their kissing eventually became all tongue and teeth, messily wanting each other as they kissed each other stupid. Sean moaned out loud when Mark pressed his leg right up against the Irishman’s bulge, trapping the hardened cock against his thigh. Sean squirmed against him, riding and humping his leg as they continued to kiss. It was blissful having someone under him; someone who cared about him, real skin that he could touch. Mark was much lonelier than he thought. Maybe if Sean was up for one of his fantasies--wait. We’re these his own thoughts, or was the demon tricking him...? 

“Mark ...” cane the Irish accented voice, a lower octave than he’s ever heard that made him shiver. Mark pulled back from the swollen lips to look Sean in the eye. He saw desperation, longing...acceptance. Mark had to get to Sean’s cock. And so he gracefully dropped to his knees before Sean, making the Irishman blush even harder than before. Sean brought up a fist, biting onto it as he watched his spiritual brother unbutton his pants and pull out his thick cock. Mark stared at the length like he was drunk; eyes fixated upon it and wanting nothing more than to taste it. The priest took it all in, and Sean's hips stuttered as he cursed. "Ah f-fuck! M-Mark...oh god...ah..."

Just this once. 

Just this once.

Let him have this. Just. This. Once.

That’s all Mark kept repeating in his head as he took in Sean all the way to the back of his mouth, until his nose stopped in the coarse hair. He smelled like pine. Sean must’ve showered this morning. It was heavenly. Sean’s hands went for Mark’s hair and neck, stringing the strands between his fingers. He did his best not to hurt Mark. He just needed some sort of stability. Mark sucked hard and fast, bobbing his head repeatedly and running his tongue along the underside of Sean's cock. It made the Irishman swear, bucking his hips forward and forcing his cock down Mark's throat further. "Shite...fuck, Mark, you..." It was hard to form proper sentences. He gazed down at the priest swallowing down his dick, watching how Mark looked up at him with innocent eyes. Truly a sight of beauty, if Sean dare say so. Mark might have done this before? He’d have to ask some time. But right now, all he could focus on was the tightening muscles and the vacuum hole that Mark created with his mouth. Sean kept fucking the wet space, his moans almost getting louder but he remembered to bite down on his hand again, his cheeks blushing hard. Mark loved this. He wanted to do more as his own cock was aching to be touched in his trousers. But he couldn’t. He wanted to bring Sean to completion first. Please him. Praise him. Make him his…

"Oh fuck! _Ah!_ Fuck, fuck fuck..." Sean suddenly came like a firecracker, unexpectedly flooding Mark's mouth with his load. The priest took it all in, giving a hefty swallow and slightly coughing as he pulled back from Sean's spent cock. The Irishman's flushed cheeks and stunned expression were absolute sex to Mark. He tilted his head and closed his eyes, giving a small kiss to the shiny cockhead.

"Sean..."

"M-Mark, I..."

Disappointment crossed Mark's features as he watched Sean quickly trying to tuck himself back into his pants.

"I'm--I'm sorry, Mark. I have to go."

“What? B-But--“ Mark was in shock. Had he...had he gone too far? He stood back up, wiping his mouth and watched, without further explanation, Sean take off out the door behind him. Mark stood there dumbfounded, his dick throbbing in his pants, waiting to be touched. “Fuck.”

He ruined it. He ruined everything. He ruined his chance and now he was here alone, once again. And he was sexually aching. He wanted to chase after the Irishman, convince him to come back. He didn’t want sex, even though his body screamed for it! But no. All he wanted was...well, companionship. These last few days had been hell on earth and Sean was the only one compassionate enough to care. But the ache in his loins became too difficult to ignore. Mark sighed heavily and went to his bedroom, sitting on the mattress. He leaned back against his pillows and gingerly opened his fly. Sean may not really be here, but he was in Mark’s imagination…

Mark's rock hard cock was in his hand before he knew it; the head already weeping with precum from when he blew Sean. God...he wanted to make the Irishman scream with pleasure. He wanted to see Sean's eyes roll back with his mouth hanging open, begging for Mark to fuck him. Mark let his fantasies go. He imagined teasing Sean until the Irishman was sobbing. Mark even imagined the younger priest opening his own clothing, getting on his hands and knees to present himself. Mark gasped as his own hand sped up, fueled by desire and the passion he felt for the sweet man. He imagined lubing up his cock, pressing the head to Sean’s entrance before pushing in, imagining the hot walls closing in on him. And he fucked Sean good. So good, the man bounced in place, moaning and clutching the sheets of the bed beneath them, drooling on the pillows. Their rosaries made noises too, patterned to equate to the body slaps between them. Mark imagined the sounds Sean would make, similar to when he blew him, but louder...more desperate...absolutely wrecked. Mark began to pant, starting to fist-fuck his cock as he grew closer to the edge he had been teetering on.

"Oh god...oh fuck, Sean...Sean...oh _fuck,_ Sean," the priest moaned his name over and over.

 _“Fuck me, Mark... make me scream! Oh yess!”_ he imagined Sean begging below him.

With that image in his head, it didn’t take much longer for Mark to spill his seed all over his hand. He fisted his cock until he came, hard and hot all over himself. The waves of euphoria washed over his whole stature, making him breathe harshly as if his lungs depended on it. Damn, that was intense.

His heartbeat could be heard pounding in his ears, and exhaustion swept Mark off of his feet as he became limp on his bed. Shit, he didn't think he'd be this worn out from an orgasm. The priest eventually passed out on the sheets, covered in his own fluids...and with the image of Sean's blissed out face burned into his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

"What does it truly mean, to be a friend of God? Does that make us higher above the others? Or does it simply show that we are all equals amongst each other? We cannot put ourselves onto a pedestal, my children. For we are not worthy. The only one who can ever be on that pedestal...is God himself."

Mark's voice carried loud and strong across the expanse of the church, reaching every church-goer's ears. Today's sermon was about the Lord's importance in the world and in other people's lives.

“Praise God!” A woman shouted from the pews to which the congregation clapped. Mark raised his hand to calm them down.

“Bless you all, my children. May the Lord keep you, and comfort you as you face your days. Praise be unto He! Amen.”

There was a murmur of Amen across the pews as the church-goers bowed their heads. It warmed Mark's heart to see his congregation filled with such high spirits. It was during sermons such as this that made these past few days a little more bearable. He blessed the people, bringing them together in one last prayer, before dismissing them. As the church-goers slowly made their way out, giving thanks and friendly hugs to the other deacons and pastors, Mark stepped away from his podium...looking much different than he had five days ago...

The priest's belly appeared to have grown larger.

It was round and taut, stretching out his robes in a slightly obscene manner. Even a bystander would be able to see that the buttons sewn onto the material were straining. Mark waddled his way down the stairs off the stage and went around the front. A couple of people formed a circle around him to inquire about his well being, but he assured them he was going to the doctor to get it checked out. He was, however, pulled aside by Father Robert and Father Wade, after they had politely shooed out the rest of the people from the church.

"How're you feeling today, Father Mark?" Wade asked, sounding concerned.

Mark gave a soft smile. "Feeling like I'm filled with the joy of the Lord, Father Wade. Today has been a wonderful day."

"Will you be seeing a doctor anytime soon?" Bob inquired. "Hopefully today? You should really get that checked out, Father Mark," he said as he motioned to the priest's rather large stomach.

"I appreciate your concern, both of you," Mark nodded. "I've made an appointment to see my specialist next week." He gently held the underside of his belly with one hand, while the other slowly rubbed it. "I think it's safe to say that it's a heavy form of bloating, what with how many air bubbles I've been feeling. I promise you both that I'll be fine."

Ware and Bob looked at each other before looking back at Mark. 

“And...you feel no pain? At all?” Bob asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Not a single twinge,” Mark replied, rubbing the top of his belly. “If you’ll excuse me, brothers, my feet are being rather bothersome today. I must go lay down for a while.”

He went to walk off but before he could get far, Father Robert called out to him, “If you’re needing anything, please let us know. We’re all very worried for you, Mark.”

Mark gave a friendly nod, and walked back to his quarters. He definitely needed to prop his feet up after standing for so long. The weight of his stomach was murder on his feet and especially on his back. Walking into his bedroom, Mark sat himself down on his bed, sighing heavily as the weight was somewhat relieved. He knew that he should be pretty worried by this predicament his body was going through, especially since the other pastors and deacons were concerned, but Mark believed he had nothing to fear. His mood had indeed lifted thanks to Dark's absence, and he was convinced that the demon had left him alone for good.

If only that were the case…

Mark tried not to focus on it too much as he closed his eyes, letting the calmness of the room wash over him. It was warm out today, but not uncomfortably so. Mark laid on top of his blankets, perfectly fine with the room temperature. His mind wandered to various little things; his followers greeting him with smiles, the days of old when he was a child, just any little happy memories he could think of. Even Sean. The recent encounter they shared was still fresh in his mind. At first, Mark wanted to die, to be swallowed by the earth rather than face what he had done. But since then, Sean and him had exchanged phone calls that were about what had transpired. Sean explained why he left so suddenly and that it was not because of fear.. Far from it. Sean was just embarrassed. Mark accepted the explanation and apologized for his own actions, promising Sean that he meant no harm or shame to the young priest. Sean accepted his apology as well and they talked for the last few days. Mark still went about his daily rituals, prayers, self care, maintaining cleanliness of the church to ward off the pesky demon. All the while his belly grew and grew, but with no pain. It was strange to be sure, but the Lord was with him and he felt safe. 

Mark yawned and closed his eyes, softly letting these thoughts and all drift him to sleep. He didn’t even notice the presence in the room. An ominous black shadow, standing in the corner...watching and waiting…

It was Dark. He had come back. Having stayed away for a few days, the demon had returned. And nothing was going to stop him from seeing Mark again...

Dark peeled himself away from the wall; his body leaving behind black tendrils of oily matter behind him. He smiled down at the sight of his favorite priest peacefully napping away on the bed...and he especially grinned at the sight of Mark's belly. It had gotten much larger since he last visited him. Dark licked his lips and reached his clawed hands out, gently resting them onto the mound.

"I feel you inside, my child..." the Devil murmured. "My beautiful offspring..."

Responding to the sound of his voice, the baby pushed out against its womb wall, pushing on the Devil’s palm. Dark smiled, giving the little foot a gentle squeeze before it settled back down. “Soon, my little one. And rest assured I will be there when you are born. I wouldn’t miss it for the world...”

Dark even bent low, kissing the top of the bulge. Mark stirred, but didn’t wake. Dark looked up to see the underside of Mark's chin, his chest rising and falling. But...he also noticed something else. Under the loose robes, taut as the fabric fell from Mark’s exhale, two semi rounded mounds were being hugged by the black cloth…

"Mmm, what's this we have? A tiny, additional development, I see," Dark quietly purred. Being as silent as a mouse, the Devil unbutton and parted open the top half of Mark's robe. There was no extra shirt underneath, and so Dark was rewarded with the sight of the priest's bare chest. But Mark's pecs were no longer flat. They were indeed rounded, almost fuller. Dark licked his lips again and gently grasped them in his hands. Mark's skin seemed to have grown softer in this particular area, and his nipples had become much perkier. Dark studied the right and left nipple as he pushed the tits together, making the nipples point upward. Dark carefully blew on them, his icy breath making the skin pucker up in response. The demon Lord chuckled softly, squeezing the mounds, watching the skin jiggle between his fingers. In even further development, Dark took notice of something...interesting. The more he squeezed the breasts, small liquid droplets began to pearl at the nipple’s openings.

"Oh my dear Mark...You never cease to surprise me," Dark growled, leaning his head forward and stretching out his slick tongue, brushing it against one of the nipples. The taste of milk was definite, and Dark softly moaned. "Mmmm...so delicious. To think that you will be feeding my child with this sweet nectar..." The Devil dipped his head back down, and fully sucked a nipple into his mouth. More beginner milk squirted onto his tastebuds, and he listened to the priest, who was starting to groan.

“Mmmmm....” Dark hummed against the supple skin as he began sucking. The taste was like honey to his tongue, sweet and silky, filling his stomach so fine. Soon, their child would be here to feast on such a delicacy. But for now, Dark would take his share. He continued to feed; eyes closed and savoring every drop. Though he didn't expect a hand to suddenly crawl into his hair and grip it tight. Dark flitted his eyes upward, seeing that Mark was still asleep, but the priest was becoming overwhelmed with pleasure. Dark saw how Mark's eyebrows were knitted, how his mouth hung open and quiet moans permeated from him. It filled the Devil with pride, as he sucked harder, making Mark arch his back slightly and give a choked whine.

“Exquisite...” Dark murmured as he brought both nipples together and sucked hard on both, drinking and flicking his tongue against them. Mark moaned again in his sleep, his body starting to squirm at the onslaught, powerless as he slumbered but was feeling every little bit of the pleasure being given. It was very amusing to the Devil and he dove in again and again. But as Dark continued to indulge himself, he found that he couldn't hold himself back anymore from what he really wanted. Mark was just so delectable...Dark had to take him again...

Unlike the rough pace that he had previously treated Mark to, Dark seemed to take his time with this one. He had pushed Mark onto his side, spooning the priest from behind while his cock sank deep into Mark's ass. Dark watched how they connected, how Mark's ass greedily swallowed down the Devil's cock with ease. "Oh yes, Mark..." Dark purred. "You take me so well, every time....One day I wish to take you just like this, but with you fully awake. Perhaps after our child is born, I can truly make you scream..."

Mark only moaned in response, still completely, but blissfully unaware of what was happening to him. Their bodies bounced against each other as the Devil thrusted over and over, pounding a gentle pace. He hugged Mark close to him from behind, clutching onto the fair breasts that bounced with them. The demon Lord didn’t want to injure his child, not did he want to injure its mother. This would have to do for now...

“Yes, that’s it, moan for me, little lamb. Cum in your sleep. Bring yourself peace now, for when you awake, peace won’t be with you...”

"Mmf..." Mark muttered slightly in his sleep. His body gently jostled with each thrust from Dark, and it wasn't long until Dark felt the priest clenching tightly around him.

"Mmm, fuck yes, Mark," Dark moaned deeply into his ear. "Make a mess all over yourself. All over that beautiful belly of yours." The Devil reached a hand down to squeeze at the head of Mark's weeping cock. It was enough to finally send the priest over the edge. Dark listened to the sound of his lover gasping softly before moaning obliviously as Mark shot his load; hot white cum spurting up onto his massive belly and scattering across the sheets. Dark followed soon after; his own load shooting off into Mark’s awaiting body. The Devil softly cried out, holding onto the sweet priest. "Oh yes..." Dark growled out, once he had finished emptying his demon seed into Mark. "I cannot wait to see you again, my dear Mark." He paused and scooted down enough to lean over to sensually kiss the priest's swollen belly. "....And I certainly cannot wait to meet you, little one." Dark pulled himself out of the priest; the remainder of his load spilling out from Mark's clenching hole, adding to the mess. Dark soon got up from the bed, ready to take his leave. He glanced down at his sleeping lover’s form, watching his slumbering body catch its breath. 

Then suddenly, there came a knock at the door. 

“Father Mark? It’s Sean. Are you decent?” The Irishman’s voice came from the other side. Dark merely rolled his eyes, and quickly waved a hand to be rid of the mess on Mark's clothes. He didn’t bother fixing the robes, though. Let this Irish prick see everything for all he cared. Maybe it’ll scare him away forever. Dark leaned back down, moving Mark’s hair from his face. “Wake up, little lamb. You have company...” Dark whispered before he turned into a puff of smoke to go hide in the corner once more to watch this all unfold.

"Mm, h-huh? Wha...?" Mark blinked open his eyes and groggily looked around. There was a voice in his ear that had woken him up. The priest seemed a bit confused and mostly disorientated, as he tried to sit up.

"I'm coming in, Mark," he suddenly heard Sean from the other side of the door.

Mark barely managed to register who was talking to him until it was too late. The door rattled open very slowly, just in time for Mark to catch a glimpse of himself...and realize his breasts were hanging out and his pants were down! SHIT! Mark only had time to close his robes to cover his hanging breasts before meeting eyes with Sean. 

“Mark? I wanted to see if--.....oh. Oh my! I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to--“ Sean said bashfully as he covered his eyes.

"S-Sean! No no! I-It's okay! I just--" Mark rambled in a panic as he quickly worked to get his pants back on and his robes buttoned up. "I'm so sorry, I didn't want you to see this...christ." The priest internally cursed himself, wondering if he had had another wet dream again....or if by some rare chance that the demon, Dark, had messed with him unbeknownst to Mark. Sean just stood there, keeping his eyes covered respectfully until Mark was finished.

"No, I'm sorry," Sean apologized. "I shouldn't have barged into here like this."

“No, please, I assure you, I’m--I was just lying down and I fell asleep. Ah damnit!” As Mark talked, he tried to button up his robes to hide his shame, but he fumbled and it made him fluster about.

"Um...right," Sean awkwardly replied. "I just wanted to make sure you were doing alright, considering your...condition...hasn't really improved. Father Robert and Father Wade expressed great concern over your health. They said you planned on seeing a doctor next week?"

Mark managed to get his robes buttoned back up, but the material was still straining around his belly and chest. "Yeah, that's right. It really isn't anything to worry about though. I feel completely fine."

“I-I know, but...” Sean tried but stopped himself in fear of being offensive. 

“What?” Mark tried to pry as he stood from the bed, holding the underside of his belly.

“Well, I was thinking. About the demon you were talking about and how this didn’t start happening until afterwards. And...that day that I found you in the confessional...” Sean paused.

“Go on.” Mark ushered, fully intrigued.

“...I didn’t believe you at first, but Mark...the more I thought about it and researched it...I fear this may not be a normal medical issue of earth...”

Mark furrowed his eyebrows. "...What're you saying, Sean?"

"I'm saying that...it's highly possible that this demon you encountered may have altered your body."

At this, Mark felt his heart flutter. "Wait, does that mean...you believe me? About the demon? You had said before that they were only hallucinations I was seeing. Father Robert said the same thing as well."

“But this is not,” Sean gestured to Mark's body. “This is something unnatural. And if this demon is hanging around, I have a feeling he has something to do with this..”

Mark sat back down and stared down at his own bloated stomach, gently rubbing the side of it. He had been so convinced that it was just a bad case of gas. A form of irritable bowel syndrome. But Sean was making sense. Mark hadn't seen a decrease in his belly's size. It had only grown bigger over the past few days. If it truly was just bad bloating, it would've receded by now.

“Well...what do you think it could be?” Mark questioned the Irish priest, looking at him with curious eyes.

“It’s hard to say. Demons will bother and hang around different people for different reasons,” Sean stated. He then hesitated before reaching up his hands. “May I?”

Mark nodded. "Sure."

Sean sat himself down beside Mark, and placed his hands onto the large mound of Mark's belly. The Irishman wondered how on earth the priest managed to button up his robes without causing the buttons to snap. They were clearly pulled tight, looking ready to pop. Sean ran his palms across the expanse of the heavy stomach, feeling diligently. "I'll have to admit, as much as I am concerned about this...I also kinda find it fascinating."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think I can feel those air bubbles you were talking about."

All the while, Dark watched them from the corner of Mark’s room, growling lowly to himself but not loud enough for them to hear. He watched the Irishman play with the bulging belly, his jealousy wanting to make the Devil reach out and snap Sean’s neck.

 _“He’s mine!”_ Dark’s deep voice was barely a whisper, but he didn’t want anyone touching his things. Especially not his own child! What if they discovered it? What if they--and then Dark calmed down after hearing what Sean said. The idiot. But to his relief, the demon Lord sighed when Sean let go of Mark, sitting back up straight. Let them be blissfully unaware for the time being. Dark knew the day to his child’s birth was close. Boy, was Mark in for a surprise. Dark continued to watch them, listening to their conversation and frankly growing quite bored. But he felt his nerves prickle to life when he saw Sean give a small kiss to Mark's cheek. Sean was saying something about how he felt about Mark, but Dark tuned it out, only focused on how Mark's cheeks blushed bright red like a ripe strawberry. The priest looked a bit shocked, and he listened to how Mark's voice became a little strained in reply to what Sean said.

“Sean, I...I--!”

“You don’t have to say anything. I just wanted to get it off my chest. You’ve been through a lot and... _we’ve_ been through a lot. I care about you so much. So much more than just the lustful romps we’ve had together. I just felt the need to confess what I’ve been feeling and--“

“I love you too,” Mark finally said to interrupt Sean’s babbling. He said it so clearly. So profoundly. Each stable word articulated to perfection. It was hard to hear anything less. Dark seethed in the corner, clenching his clawed hands. The urge to reveal himself from the shadows was painfully tempting. Dark wanted nothing more than to wring Sean's neck until it was dangling by a thread off of his shoulders. This Irish bastard was stealing his lover from him. Hell, at this point, he was practically stealing his _child_ from him! Dark's skin bubbled and boiled like an angry soup; the heat of his rage disfiguring his body. And from there, things only escalated between Mark and Sean. Dark grounded his sharp teeth together as he watched Sean unbutton Mark's robes, to which then the Irishman's mouth found the place where Dark's lips had just been. Right on Mark's nipples. Dark bristled further and further with anger at each moan that Sean pulled out of him. Even when Sean eventually had Mark's legs hiked up and his pitiful mortal cock was pushing into him, Dark could not let his rage go. The Devil just watched idly while they fucked on Mark’s bed, the sound of skin on skin grinding his ears. He hated Sean. Hated the man for taking Mark away from him. It was too much to watch, but he couldn’t bare a single breath to let them know of his presence. Dark just continued to watch, his claws digging so deep into his palms that he bled. Sean was leaning over the priest’s big belly to say something in Mark’s ear. The demon Lord couldn’t really make out what it was, but Mark’s loud moan in return may have been a sign. Sean kept on speaking quietly into Mark's ear, when something caught Dark's eye. Mark's large stomach. There was visible movement coming from it. Dark could see how the baby inside began to stretch and kick out against the womb, almost violently. Even through his anger, Dark could feel his own cock becoming rock hard at the sight. Whatever Sean was saying to Mark seemed to be having an effect on the unborn child Mark carried in his stomach. Though both men were completely oblivious; lost too deep in each other’s arms. Dark watched from afar; the belly moving in different directions, poking out here and there as it kicked. It stirred Dark’s arousal even more, knowing his offspring was going to be born soon. Watching Mark be filled, fuck..Dark wanted it to be him! It should be him...but for now...

Dark reached down and started to play with his own dick, making it hard in his hand. He watched how Sean pounded into Mark, making the priest's belly and cock bounce. Fuck, if only it were Dark...The Devil wanted to make Mark cry, to fuck Mark's brains out while he was completely conscious....

Perhaps he could...in a different way...

Keeping himself concealed from the human eye, Dark approached the two mortals making love on the bed. The Devil's presence crept up behind Sean, and he hovered over the Irishman with a deadly but hungry look in his eye. Dark outstretched his hands, hovering them just over Sean's shoulders. Bright red strings emerged from the tips of Dark's claws, wrapping around the priest's arms and neck, creating him to be the perfect little puppet. The Devil grinned, assuming full control over Sean's body...while Sean and Mark were none the wiser. It didn’t take long for Mark to start screaming out with every harassing thrust Sean was impacting on him. He clutched onto the Irishman for dear life, curling his toes, digging his heels in for purchase. Why was Sean being so forceful all of a sudden???

“S-Sean! Oh god! Please, s-slow down a little, ahhhn!”

“M-Mark, I’m sorry! I don’t know what’s happening! It f-feels like I’m not in--oh God!”

Dark pulled the invisible strings, making Sean keen and arch upwards to thrust his cock in as hard and rough as he could. Mark cried out, tears pricking his eyes.

 _"Yes, that's it..."_ Dark quietly purred into Sean's ear. _"Make him scream. Let the entire congregation hear and know that you're fucking your dear priest into oblivion..."_

Sean gasped, and then moaned heartily; a drunken sort of haze clouding his eyes as he kept on ramming into Mark. "Y-Yes...yes... _yes_...."

Dark kept the brutal pace going, Sean’s cock striking Mark's prostate over and over again, making the man under him sob and whine. It was too much! But Dark kept it up. _He_ was the one that should be making Mark scream for mercy. _He_ was the one who got Mark pregnant with his child. Not Sean. Never Seán. Mark couldn't seem to catch his breath, as he was practically dragged towards his orgasm, screaming out and crying as tears rolled down the sides of his face. Sean groaned deeply, and his voice came out distorted as he hung his head.

"Y- _You....will cum...from my cock...alone."_

Mark briefly opened his eyes to focus on Sean for a moment...and saw how the Irishman's eyes glowed that familiar red, before his climax was reached and exploding.

“You...” Mark whispered. He recognized those eyes anywhere! His lover was being possessed! And he was completely at the demon's mercy.

 _“You didn’t forget about me, did you, little lamb? I may be using your lover boy toy here, but I can feel everything!”_ Sean’s voice distorted.

"D-Dark... _AHHH!!"_ Mark was knocked off his feet by his orgasm, unable to say another word in retaliation as pure ecstasy washed over him, and feeling how Sean...or rather, Dark...heavily came inside of him. Mark's muscles spasmed, and he saw how Sean's eyes rolled into the back of his head before collapsing onto the priest. Dark licked his lips as he looked down at the pair, a look of disgust and want on his features. His heavy cock still throbbed and he made a decision. Dark let himself be seen, his eyes a glowing red, baring down the helpless pregnant priest. Mark pulled his head to the side, opening his eyes and gasping at who he saw. But Dark was quick. Before Mark even knew what to think, Dark was on him instantly, grabbing a fistful of Mark's raven hair and craning his neck so the priest was facing the demon’s crotch. Mark winced in pain, opening his mouth to protest only to be gagged by Dark’s thick cock entering his mouth.

"That's it, my beautiful lamb. Your mouth was made to take my cock," Dark crooned, pumping his length in and out of Mark's mouth like it was the perfect fleshlight. "Fuck yes...that's it..."

Mark squinted his eyes shut, reaching a hand up to try and push Dark away, but his strength was nothing compared to the Devil's. Dark kept a definitive grip on the priest's hair, successfully immobilizing him as he continued to fuck Mark's mouth. The priest just laid there and took it, opening one eye to look at Sean who was still unconscious over his belly. Mark started to tear up at the abusive pace, the demon's cock going past his gag reflex in his throat. He smelled like burnt embers and coal, a distasteful scent that plagued Mark’s nostrils. He cried and whimpered with the cock in his mouth, still meekly trying to find a way to absorb it all. But he was failing. 

“Look at you. Pitiful and yet so beautiful. You’re perfect and pathetic, taking my cock so easily. I can’t wait to watch you swallow it all. Take my cum, my little lamb. Succumb to me...” Dark growled.

Mark kept on whimpering, fresh tears streaking down his cheeks as Dark kept up his pace. The demon started thrusting in harder, faster, and Mark feared that he was going to pass out from lack of oxygen. But unconsciousness never happened, as Dark gave one last brutal thrust, before holding Mark's head firmly in place and forcing the priest to swallow his load.

"MMPH!" Mark gagged and writhed, feeling the slimy, horribly-tasting release being pumped down his throat and into his stomach. He drank it and drank until he felt like bursting. He was being filled up so fast like a geyser ready to explode. But he swallowed. As much as he wanted to spit it out, he swallowed. Mark didn't seem to have a choice. Once Dark had finished, he pulled free from the priest’s throat, dragging some of his own cum out with it. It was a strange color, one that had Mark almost wretch from the sight. It was a filmy black color, like old grease. Dark scooped some from the corner of Marks mouth, licking it free from his own fingers.

“Mmmm, I can taste you under all this, lamb. That was exquisite! I can’t wait to come back for more...” Dark murmured as he let go of Mark's hair. Mark coughed harshly, jostling his and Sean's body. The Irishman slightly groaned and began to stir, and Dark knew that it was time for him to take his leave. Mark watched how the demon took a few casual steps back, with his body slowly disintegrating into thin air.

"You have my thanks, Mark," Dark grinned. "I shall see you again, and when I do, everything shall be made right....Sweet dreams, little lamb."

The Devil had vanished, leaving Mark and Sean alone, finally. Sean opened his eyes, tilting his head up. “Mark? What...what happened?” At first Mark didn’t answer. He needed to process what had just happened. “What’s that on your mouth?”

Mark wiped his lips, seeing the black ooze.

Sean started to look afraid. "Mark, what happened? I remember going too fast, but it...it didn't feel like myself. And after that I blacked out. I don't remember!"

Mark was still in shock; his eyes not meeting Sean's. "He...He was here. The demon."

"What?"

"The demon that's been tormenting me. He possessed your body, Sean..."

“Oh shit,” Seán cursed quietly as he sat up and carefully pulled out Mark's abused hole. Mark winced a little bit but was relieved. His high was long gone, his semen covering his belly and he felt ashamed. Not of Sean or what they did, but of how he let Him use him... and a part of Mark liked it…

"I-I didn't hurt you, did I?" Sean cautiously asked.

Mark sat himself up a bit. "No no, you didn't. It was just...really intense and unexpected."

Sean breathed out, gripping the back of his own neck and tensing. “God in Heaven, I must cleanse myself immediately!” He then paused. "....Has he left?"

"I think he has," Mark replied. "....But I don't know when he'll be back."

Sean nodded and stayed silent before he hopped out of the bed, going straight into the bathroom. Mark sat up fully, holding his heavy bloated stomach as he flung his legs over the side. Sean soon returned with a wet towel and got onto his knees between Mark's legs. Mark blushed but thanked him for wiping up the mess he’d made.

“It’s the least I can do. I never want to hurt you, Mark. I hope you know that.”

Mark reached a hand out, carding his fingers through Sean's brunette hair. "I do. And I don't ever want to hurt you either. I'm really sorry that I let this happen to you though...it wasn't my intention."

Sean looked up at his lover and gave a half-smile. "Mark, I know it wasn't your intention, and it wasn't your fault either. I think it was just more bad timing on our part. Besides, you know we can't control a demon. No one can..."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Mark made the decision to close the church doors. Not permanently, but only long enough so that he could purify the building. He knew that with the encounter he and Sean had with Dark yesterday, it was only a matter of time before the demon showed his face again. And so Mark took as many safety measures as he could. He brought out all of his old books, incense, and any other sacred tokens that would help him in purifying his church. Sean had offered to stay with him and help, but Mark was adamant that he had to do this on his own. Sean didn't like it, and urged the priest to contact him as soon as the deed was done. Mark agreed, promising his lover that he would notify him as soon as the church was fully purified.

For now though, Mark focused on his afternoon prayer.

He knelt before the altar in a familiar motion, making the cross over his chest and folding his hands in prayer. He needed the Lord's guidance today, without a doubt. Mark prayed silently, his hands pressed together, the rosary beads wrapped around his fingers. He knew the Lord was with him in all of this and it must be happening for a reason. Without his guidance, Mark wouldn’t have had the strength to cleanse his church. This was beyond him since the demon has infiltrated his sanctuary more than once. How many times has it been that Mark doesn’t know about? Mark looked to the Lord for further protection and to heal him of his bloated stomach. He still felt no pain, but he did start noticing some strange symptoms. The air bubbles were moving under his skin, which actually frightened him. It was a strange sensation, almost like his gut was churning. And every time Mark pressed a hand against the tight skin, he could feel the air bubbles constantly rolling and popping against his palm. Mark began to fear the worst, believing that if he wasn't healed soon, that he may end up bursting. To have a fate such as that would be most gruesome, and Mark was not ready to depart from this world. He continued to strongly pray, eyes shut tight as he put all of his energy into speaking with his god...

But suddenly, something happened. Something different.

Where there had been no pain before, Mark was caught off guard by an immediate pain that ruptured in his belly. Mark clutched his stomach, leaning forward on his hands over the bench he was kneeling at.

“W-What is happening to me? Lord, help me! Aahhh!” Mark cried out when a wave of sudden pressure struck his body. He caved in on himself, trying to breathe through the pain until it receded. “Sean! I have to call Sean! Uggh, ahh, god!” Mark tried to stand up to grab his cell phone, but another wave struck him, rendering him crippled. He barely was able to pull the phone from his pocket. He pressed a few buttons and held the phone to his ear, hearing the ringing.

 _"Hello?"_ Sean's voice sounded from the other line.

"S-Sean! Something's wrong! I'm--AHHH!!" Mark shrieked, almost dropping the phone as another wave of excruciating pain ripped through him. "Oh god...S-Sean, I-I need you, p-please! Please help me!"

_"Mark?! Mark, what's going on?! Are you okay?!"_

But Mark didn't reply; the phone slipping out of his hand as he curled up on the ground, seizing and gasping. Shit, what was happening to him?! The pressure seemed to have stopped for a moment, as the priest tried to get his breathing back. He clutched onto his heavy belly, where the pain had come from. He looked down, and discovered something horrifying...

His belly was... _moving!_ Physically moving! In all directions!

Just when Mark was about to scream, he felt something else happen, a sudden warmth spread all over his between his legs. It felt wet, like he was pissing himself. Was he?! What the _fuck_ was happening?! 

“MARK!” Came the booming voice of his lover after the doors had burst open. Mark was so relieved that he wasn’t too far away. He wanted to clutch onto the Irishman after he rushed to Mark's side, but another bout of pain stopped him. Sean knelt down beside him, rubbing Mark’s back.

“Mark, talk to me! What’s happening?!” 

“S-Sean! Help me, please! It hurts so much!”

"Where are you hurting, Mark?! Talk to me!"

"M-My stomach...oh fuck..." the priest cursed. "AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Mark threw his head back and screamed, feeling immense pain mixed with a sort of pressure that centered around his hips. "S-Something's inside of me! Something alive! Oh _god!"_

Sean was panicking. He didn't quite understand at first, until he saw Mark's stomach morphing with movement from the inside. "Oh god in heaven, Mark, I think you're giving birth!!!"

"N-No, th-that can't be possible! It--It just can't! AAAAAHHHHH FUCK!!!" Mark cried out as another stab of pain wrecked his body. And with that pain, there suddenly came the urge to _push._

“I’m sorry, Mark. Here. You must lay back. I need to get your pants off,” Sean explained calmly as he helped Mark sit upright with his legs spread. 

“Hurry, please!” Mark whined as he laid fully on his back. Sean quickly helped Mark out of his trousers, chucking them to the side, and spread Mark's legs as wide as he could position them. Mark breathed but soon felt the urge once more and he pushed with all his might, whining and screaming in the process.

“AHH, OH GOD!!!”

Sean hiked up Mark's legs a bit higher, and could see the priest's hole starting to pout out, as if there was an enormous mass behind it. He paled at the sight, and realized that there wasn't much he could do on his end other than comfort Mark and try to keep him alive.

"AUGH! FUCK! GET IT OUT OF ME!! PLEASE!!!" Mark sobbed.

"Ssshh ssshh, Mark, it's gonna be okay!" Sean tried to reassure him. "Just push when your body tells you! You have to get this thing out of your body!"

Mark kept on weeping, fearfully waiting for the next contraction as whatever was in his belly began to thrash and kick violently.

_"My goodness....I wasn't expecting such a spectacle..."_

At the sound of the deep rumbling voice, both Mark and Sean looked up to see the demon Lord himself standing proudly, looking down on both of them. Sean nearly jumped in fright to grab his rosary, but Mark was more of a priority right now! Instead, Sean blocked Mark from the demon's view, trying to shield him. He said a quick prayer. “Dearest Lord, protect us from this vile being that has breached our sanctuary. Bless us, oh Lord, and keep Mark safe!” Sean said it so fast he couldn’t remember if he’d even said it. Though...it didn’t seem to phase the demon at all.

"Foolish priest...Did you really think that a mere prayer would keep _me_ away?" Dark smirked. "I feel almost insulted, that you would mistake me for a pitiful, lesser demon..."

It was with those words, that Sean truly began to tremble in fear. His eyes widened upon realization, and tears were quick to flow from his eyes. "Oh dear god in heaven...oh god... _oh god...this is end!"_ he whimpered endlessly; his hands shaking so much that his rosary dropped from his clutch and he started to hyperventilate.

"That's right, mortal. You _know_ who I am..." Dark growled.

And now Mark knew as well. He watched, still grimacing in pain, as Dark outstretched his terrifying wings; the length of them almost spanning the entire area of the church. This was no ordinary demon of Hell.

This was the King of Demons. The very first sinner. The Devil himself.

“Ahhh, now that’s better. Now, where were we?” Dark said coyly before he raised a hand, thrusting Sean invisibly away from him. Sean was sent sprawling across the floor, knocking into a pew and passing out as he hit his head. Mark cried out for him. "SEAN! AH! Fuck!" He clutched at his squirming belly as the child within grew incredibly restless, eager to be born. Dark smiled at the sight.

"Oh my dear Mark...I told you I wouldn't miss this," the Devil purred as he knelt down in front of the ailing priest, cradling Mark's face in his clawed hands. "I certainly didn't want to miss the birth of my child. _Our_ child."

Mark stared at him in horror! “You--You did this to me?!” 

“Oh yes. From the moment I saw you, I had to have you. Your very soul drove me to corrupt you...impregnate you with our spawn. It was so deliciously easy. And now here we are; together bringing our beautiful little one into this wretched world. And you will be by my side the whole way after this,” Dark explained as he cradled himself behind Mark, making the priest sit against his chest. He folded his wings behind them, curling his arms around Mark’s front to hold him while another contraction came forth. Mark gritted his teeth, trying to ride out the pain, but now pain was the least of his concerns in this moment. He couldn't believe it. The Devil himself...had _impregnated_ him. All this time, Mark had been a fool, believing that he was merely bloated, that his predicament wasn't cause for concern...when the reality had been that he was carrying the very spawn of the Devil in his belly. Mark wept.

"Don't cry, my little lamb. You should be happy," Dark whispered in his ear from behind him, giving a kiss to Mark's neck. He pressed down on Mark's belly with a gentle touch, making the priest whimper. "I can feel them...they'll be here soon, my love."

"I'm not your love!" Mark growled in pain and spite as he felt another contraction coming.

"You let me fuck you, and I know you loved it," Dark said cynically. God, Mark hated him! If he could punch him in the face, Mark would. But right now, he needed to push! With no other alternative, Mark found himself reaching for Dark's hands and grasping them tight for leverage as he bore down, groaning loudly and sweating profusely. He could start to feel the strange slide of something large in his hole moving downwards, like it was the biggest bowel movement of his life. Mark saw how Dark reached down between his legs to feel.

"Mmm, they're crowning, Mark. I told you they would be here soon. And you've already made so much progress. I am proud of you, my dear priest, for keeping our child safe and sound..." the Devil crooned as left more soft kisses onto Mark's neck. The priest suddenly flinched when he felt Dark's hand wrapping around his cock, which to his surprise, was completely erect. Mark gasped as the Devil began stroking his cock while he simultaneously pushed. The pleasure didn't help, but Mark could not do anything other than accept what was happening to him. He pushed and pushed hard, forgetting to breathe. He instead opted to scream.

"Music to my ears," Dark said behind him. 

"OH GOD!! Make it STOOOOP!" Mark shrieked.

Dark kept on stroking him, letting Mark hold him as tightly as he wanted. He loved how he could feel the priest shuddering underneath him, loved feeling how Mark's body seized with each contraction. It made Dark's own cock grow rock hard, knowing that he was pleasuring his lover who was giving birth to their child at this moment. "That's it, Mark. _Push_..." he purred quietly into the priest's ear. Mark gave a few pants, before holding his breath and giving another solid push.

"AAAUUUUGGHHHH!!!!"

And then he felt it. The mass inside of him slipping out partially. Chest heaving, Mark glanced over his breasts and heavy belly to see the head of...something...hanging out of him.

"Oh god...is-is, is that...?"

"Mmmm, yes, my dear priest. That is the head of our beloved child, coming into this world..." Dark finished for him, sweetly increasing his speed on Mark's cock. Carefully, with his other hand, Dark guided Mark's own hand past his thighs to feel the slimy head of hair. "Our little one is almost here, Mark. Just a few more pushes and they'll be suckling on your teats, ready for their first meal..."

Mark could only stare at it. Though it was just the head, it was clearly not fully human. As he felt it, he knew there were horns upon its head and that it had long, pointed ears. Dear god in heaven...what was he giving birth to?! He didn't have much time to question it further as the baby suddenly began to squirm in impatience, wanting to be fully born. It kicked and thrashed, moving Mark's bulging belly with it, and the priest threw his head back and cried out at the movements. He was brought back though by Dark's hand on his cock, working the length faster and faster, slick with continuous amounts of precum. Mark started to gasp and squirm, ready to give another hearty push. He barely felt the pleasure Dark was administering to him when he bore down again, pushing hard. The child squirmed harder against the muscles pushing it out, nearly tearing him open. Mark could barely scream any more. He just wanted it over with. So he shifted his legs open even more, and gave one last push. He felt the little body moving down, the shoulders popping free from the opening while Dark stroked faster, humming in Mark's ear. 

"Exquisite, my dear. That's it, good good. Almost there, Mark. Almost there," Dark murmured. The Devil squeezed the head of Mark's cock, and it was what sent the priest over the edge as he came with a shout; white ropes of cum shooting up onto his swollen belly. It was also enough to push the baby free. The newborn finally slid out from the confines of Mark's body and onto the floor, curling up in a puddle of fluids. As Mark remained there, panting hard and trying to regain his senses, he felt Dark chuckle against him. "They're here, Mark..."

Mark lulled his head to his chest in exhaustion, looking down with his unfocused eyes at the mass lying in the puddle. He could barely make out the color of the skin, but saw it was a dull gray color, just like Dark's. They weren't moving either.

"They're beautiful, my dear," Dark said behind him, hugging Mark from behind, running his hot big hands through Mark's cum. 

"Is--Is something wrong with them?" Mark asked, not even caring about how dirty he was, or Sean lying unconscious. He was drawn to care for the child that just came out of him. "Dark! Help them, please!"

"Ssshhh, ssshhh...they're alright," the Devil cooed. "Look..."

The baby...the creature...suddenly started to wiggle, as its mouth opened and from it came a loud, upset cry. As it cried, something phenomenal took place. The windows of the church began to crack, eventually shattering. Dark easily brought up his wings, shielding Mark and the baby from the glass as it scattered across the carpet. "What a glorious creature you have brought me, Mark," Dark purred. But Mark didn't listen. He was only focused on the newborn that lay squirming and crying on the floor. They indeed had horns protruding out from their head, coupled with a long pointed tail and gargoyle-like feet, and even small bat-like wings that were already trying to flap.

"Dear god..." Mark breathed. "What...What is that?"

"It is your child, Mark. Or rather, it is mine too," Dark answered. "....Just like how you are mine too."

Mark shook his head in disbelief. "N-No! No, no, no!"

"Oh yes, my dear Mark. We'll be one happy family...our baby in your arms, suckling from your luscious nipples, a chain around your neck, attached to my throne..."

"Oh Lord NOO!!! Lord, God, PLEASE SAVE ME! SAVE US!!!"

"He's not here, Mark...it's just me," Dark chuckled manically. Mark cried and cried, wanting to struggle and get away from the evil creature that was embracing him, but his body was weakened. He couldn’t believe this actually happened. He was bound by the Devil and he was far away from being saved. He couldn't get away. 

But suddenly, there was a loud _thunk_ sounded behind him and Dark's arms loosened from around him.

Mark became startled. What just happened??? He was now able to pull himself free from the Devil's grasp, scooting away from him and seeing how Dark slumped over. The Devil was incapacitated! Mark looked up and saw...Sean! _Sean!_ The Irishman was standing over Dark's unconscious body, holding an iron bar in his trembling hands, breathing hard. He looked to Mark, eyes wild. That's when the baby on the floor cried even harder, making the ground shake. so hard the ceiling and walls began to crack. Sean rushed over to Mark and put his arms under the priest's arms, lifting him up. "We have to get out of here!"

"But--But Sean I'm--!" Mark tried to protest as he pointed towards the umbilical cord coming out. Sean nodded, leaning Mark against the altar. The little baby continued to scream and thrash, its little wings flapping harshly. Sean ignored it, tearing the cord in the middle, watching the blood fling everywhere. The building around them continued to falter, becoming unstable as it crashed down on them. Sean grabbed Mark and yanked him. He said a quick prayer, knowing the Lord was with them. Together, they hobbled out of the crumbling church all the while the inhuman screams of the little banshee filled the air. Sean and Mark safely exited just in time before the whole cathedral collapsed to the earth, dust and chunks flying up everywhere. Sean helped Mark into the street under the hot sun, both of them falling to the asphalt. Sean hugged the exhausted man to his chest as he wept harder from confusion, fear, and pain. Sean held him and prayed, rocking the man in his arms until the fire department showed up.

\---  
A few months had passed since that miracle day. The miracle being that Mark had made it out of the whole ordeal alive. Since then, the police had investigated what could've caused the collapse. They determined a weak structure from years of erosion had made the building collapse under the weight. Sean had taken Mark into his home after a trip to the hospital. It was painful, but Mark pulled the rest of the cord, freeing it from his body before he went to the hospital. It would alleviate any questions.

And now here he was, residing with Sean in his home. Mark no longer had a church of his own to go back to. And it was devastating for him. He felt like he had been eternally cursed. Cursed by the Devil to live a wretched, sinful life. Every night he sobbed in Sean's arms, having flashbacks of that fateful day. Some days Mark would hallucinate that he was pregnant again, or that he was giving birth again to that creature...thus triggering him into a panic attack to which Sean had to calm him down and make sure he didn't hurt himself. It was hard. But Sean was there for Mark every day. He always stayed by the priest's side, no matter the nightmare. And it was because of his faithfulness that the two of them continued to grow closer. They cuddled in bed every night with Mark crying softly until he fell asleep. Some days were better than others, of course. But the hallucinations were so damn real sometimes that Mark was afraid to leave the room they slept in. Sean would bring him food and drink when Mark needed it and just to reassure him, Sean would call over all their deacon friends to bless their home, fill it with crosses and holy water around the house.

Tonight, Sean had lit some incense, in hopes of comforting Mark further. The sweet, smoky smell wafted through every room, and Sean smiled as the familiar scent invaded his nostrils. Walking to their shared room, the Irishman opened the door, finding Mark on the bed again. The priest was diligently reading his bible, and Sean could see the tension in his body.

"Mark? Are you hungry?" Sean asked him as he entered with a gentle knock.

Mark looked up from his reading and smiled at his lover. "I am, actually. How's the cleansing going?"

"All is well. What are you hungry for?"

Mark shrugged. "Perhaps something spicy, maybe."

Sean chuckled, walking over and placing a kiss onto Mark's head.

"Sounds good. I'll order some take out," Sean replied sweetly.

"Thank you," Mark replied with a yawn.

"Sleepy?" Sean inquired, pulling back and running a hand through Mark's hair. 

"Maybe a bit."

"Maybe you should nap for a while. I'll keep watch over you."

"You don't have to do that," Mark replied, lying back on the bed, placing the bible on his chest. "I'm not that sleepy."

"But even you need your rest, Mark. Especially since you haven't had a proper good night's sleep for the past few months..."

Mark was silent, mulling Sean's words over. The Irishman was technically right. Mark had always either woken up with nightmares or had stayed awake all night, afraid of going to sleep. He sighed. "Alright then. I'll try to shut my eyes for a bit."

"Good. I'll wake you when the food arrives," Sean replied, pulling out his phone and standing up. He leaned down to kiss Mark on the lips before he left, gently shutting the door behind him. Mark smiled and continued to read his passages until he yawned again, his eyes gently beginning to close. Maybe tonight would be different. Maybe for once Mark would be able to get a good night's sleep. He shut his eyes completely, ready to drift off...

But something changed.

Very quietly, the door appeared to have locked itself, and the air around Mark began to grow almost humid. Mark furrowed his eyebrows and sat up in his bed. Did Sean forget to turn the AC on?

_Mark............_

Mark looked around his room, his body drenching in sweat at the hallucination of his name being called. No...no it couldn’t be! Not after all this time! Mark scrambled to get out of the bed, grabbing his cross and bible as he dashed for the door. But when he grabbed the handle, he gasped and flinched in pain. It was hot to the touch; searing hot! Mark began screaming, pounding on the door with his fists, calling out for Sean.

“SEAN!!! SEAN, OPEN THE DOOR! HELP ME!!!” Mark screamed at the top of his lungs, hurting his vocal cords in the process. He couldn’t let this happen again. Not again! The floor began to melt underneath Mark's feet, burning him severely. He yelped in pain and opted to jump back onto the bed again, which was slowly starting to rot and wither away. With nothing else to do, Mark held his bible and rosary as close as he could and immediately started muttering every prayer that he knew.

_Mark....._

There it was again. That familiar voice. It was calling to Mark. The ground bubbled and glooped like lava, and from the molten ground, a figure emerged, like a plant taking root and reaching towards the sun. The molten liquid took shape, and sure enough...it was the Devil. He had returned.

But he was also carrying something in his arms.

“Did you miss me, little lamb?” Dark’s distorted voice asked him. The little bundle started to move slightly in his arms. “We missed you...”

 _“We?”_ Mark asked, confused. He held his bible tighter, his fear slowly getting the better of him as flashbacks wracked his mind. It was still unbearably hot, things melting all around him except the bed. Dark’s red eyes glowed with a bright sheen, his steps careful as he walked towards Mark on the bed. The priest held his book, shrinking as far back on the bed as he could go, not knowing how he could escape this. The ground would swallow him whole. 

“Our little boy...You two didn’t get a chance to meet properly before _he_ interrupted us...I figured it was a proper time for our little one to meet his mother...”

Mark froze in his spot, staring at the child in Dark's arms. They were wrapped in a silky black blanket, with their little head and arms poking out. The baby appeared to have a human face, but everything else about it was not. Its horns had grown larger and Mark could see that it possessed at least four eyes, which stared inquisitively at him. It opened its mouth to yawn, and Mark nearly shuddered at the sight of their sharp teeth. And yet, as disturbing as the baby looked...Mark found himself almost transfixed by it. He held out his arms, wishing to hold it, as Dark grinned and passed the child to its mother. Gently, Mark cradled the little creature in his arms, holding him to his chest. The baby wiggled its arms, opening and closing its mouth several times as if needing something.

“He’s hungry, Mark.”

Mark looked wide-eyed at Dark, as if he were crazy. He was expecting Mark to feed this creature? When they had those kind of teeth?! Mark almost refused at first, but realized that this was just a baby...despite how inhuman it looked...and that it needed sustenance like any other infant. Mark nervously swallowed and unbuttoned his nightshirt, pulling the fabric aside to reveal his chest which was still full, even months after the newborn's delivery. The baby smelled the nourishment almost immediately, reaching with their clawed hands to grab at Mark's breasts. The priest flinched, but tried to remain composed for the child. He feared his chest would be torn up by this creature...and so he allowed them to latch onto a nipple. He surely expected to feel razor sharp teeth tearing into his tender skin...but thankfully, there was no pain. Just a comforting release in pressure as the infant started to suckle diligently. Dark smiled from beside them, watching as their child fed. The little one seemed content, suckling and suckling, curling his little hands, shutting all of his eyes as he leaned into his mother. Dark nestled himself right beside them both, leaning back against the headboard. 

“That’s it, my little one. Get your fill. Your mother had been waiting so long to meet you,” Dark cooed as he reached out a large hand to stroke the baby’s head. Mark was at a loss for words. He thought he had been rid of the Devil. That he was finally free from his grasp. But now...seeing the baby he had carried in his stomach for only a week. It almost seemed surreal. And yet as horrifying as the newborn seemed...Mark couldn't seem to bring himself to hate it. It was just a baby. It didn't know right from wrong.

“Looks like our little one knows who his mother is. The nights he was crying for you, Mark, because you abandoned him...” The devil murmured softly before leaning over and kissing Mark’s cheek. The priest let him, tearing up from feeling guilty. 

“I didn’t mean to...” Mark replied back, sniffling.

“We know, my love. But now we’re here and we can be a family...”

"A...A family?"

"Yes, Mark..."

The bed they were sitting on suddenly was dropped into a void. Mark screamed and held tightly onto his child as they fell. He feared that they'd die, but the sensation of falling was gone, and Dark was still sitting beside him, chuckling deeply. All around them, the air became heated again, and the bed was removed from the picture, startling Mark and forcing him to stand should he topple over with his son. He could hear the sound of heavy chains clanking together in the distance...as well as the obscene sounds of moaning and groaning from far away.

There was a gate before him.

“Where are we exactly?” Mark asked stupidly, clutching the child to his chest firmly so he wouldn’t unlatch from his feast. He knew in his heart where they were; he just didn’t want to believe it.

“We’re home, Mark. Right where we belong. Come,” the Devil said as he took Mark’s hand and led him through the iron looking gates. All around them, the moans and groans got louder and Mark could’ve sworn it got even hotter as they walked. The ground was made of burning rock, clouds of orange and yellow rising and billowing around them. Mark looked off to the side at a bright yellow glow covered in mist. The Devil waved a hand, moving the mist to the side. Mark gasped in horror at what he saw. Bubbling lava with floating skulls stared back at him, their eye sockets and large grins melted. Mark turned away and hid his face against Dark’s shoulder.

“What happened to them?”

“They’ve been damned, Mark. Doomed to spend the rest of eternity burning for their crimes.”

"Y-You're...You're not gonna throw me into there, are you?"

Dark chuckled. "Of course not, my love. Why would I even consider doing such a thing to my favorite priest?" He gently pulled Mark away from him, meeting lips with him in a soulful kiss. As he pulled away, he noticed that their child had finished nursing. The little creature began to whine, and Dark felt a surge of pride fill him as he watched how Mark didn't miss a beat; switching the baby to his shoulder and gently patting their back until they gave a small burp. "You're an excellent mother, Mark..."

“Thank you...” Mark said lowly, not really making much more eye contact with Dark as they pulled apart. Dark took notice and held Mark’s hand again, squeezing it gently. 

“I know this frightens you, little lamb. But do not fear. No harm will come to you. Let us continue,” Dark said with a smirk and soft eyes. It wasn’t long before they reached a very tall and powerful tower, blackened as ember, sharp as needles. Mark thought it resembled a broken piece of black glass. All around them, smoke and ash, moaning and groaning along with the occasionally banshee screeching filled Mark with dread. But for some reason, he trusted Dark. He didn’t have a choice really.

"Do you live here?" he asked as they approached the tower.

"All of Hell is my home, dear Mark," Dark replied. "But here in this tower is where most of my time is spent...and it shall be your new home too."

Mark was suddenly startled out of his skin, as he felt grabbing on his lower tunic. He looked down and saw that a few demons had crawled up to him and Dark. Their human features were long gone, but the only aspect of them that remained were their most private areas. In fact, Mark took notice that all of these demons seemed to possess large breasts and fully erect cocks. They pawed at his legs and waist, growling and humming and licking their lips. Dark smiled at the sight, being surrounded by a few demons who were on their knees, nuzzling against Dark's hands.

"They also had been waiting for you, Mark. It's not every day a priest is brought to here..."

“What do they want with me...?” Mark asked, nearly startled again when one of demonic creatures grabbed his crotch. He blushed heavily, wanting it to stop, but too scared to move.

"They wish to share with you their pleasures," Dark explained with a coy smile, gently taking the baby out of Mark's arms. He softly chuckled at how Mark blushed and tried to shoo away the demons, but they were unperturbed. One managed to snake its clawed hand up underneath Mark's tunic to reach into his pants.

"Ah!" Mark gave a small yelp, trying to bat them away.

"There is no need to be afraid, dear Mark," the Devil reassured him. "They are forbidden to harm you. Let us change the scenery, shall we?" Dark extended his wings, wrapping Mark and the baby up in them, encasing them in darkness. When they opened back up, Mark was in a lavish room. He looked around, trying to get his bearings, when he caught sight of Dark exiting the room with their baby in his arms. "Excuse me for a moment. I believe our little one is ready for a nap."

“D-Dark! Wait--Ahh!” Mark called out and reached out for the Devil before they disappeared out the door. The little demons surrounded him, climbing up onto his back, arms and legs, licking and sniffing him. One even managed to lick the back of his ear, making him shudder and tilt his head to the side to avoid it, but that only opened his neck to be bitten on gently by another crawling demon. Mark felt sick for letting this happen. He felt betrayed, he felt grief for betraying his lover Sean who was probably unaware of what was happening. But Mark knew that this was the end. Their efforts and prayers failed. Mark was doomed to all eternity with Dark, the King of Hell. He felt himself being pushed back; the demons already nosing at his crotch and nibbling on his chest. His clothes were removed in the blink of an eye, and Mark looked up as he saw Dark standing over him. The Devil was bare naked, kneeling down onto the bed and bringing Mark in for a messy kiss. Mark couldn't stop the moan that left his mouth, as he let the lust and pleasure overtake him...


End file.
